Of Goblins and House Elves
by AmberFox and Lyell
Summary: After an unexplainable phenomena at school One word: Jareth. Sarah didn't think her day could get any worse. She was wrong. It just did. JxS Complete
1. Chapter One: Spiders and House Elves

**Of Goblins and House Elves **

(This is Lyell's first Labby fic, people! Please be kind! Or you will never be forgiven! Oh1 Lyell doesn't own anything… I DO! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding!)

**Chapter One: Spiders and House Elves  
**Sarah fumed as she walked the shortcut, from school, through the park. The day had gone great. The morning lessons at university had gone fast, lunch didn't involve having spaghetti sneaked into her hair by the more popular teens of the establishment, the lesson after lunch was drama (One of her favourite lessons), then everything went downhill. In the last lesson of the week, which was English (Another of her favourite lessons), Mrs Green had decided as she couldn't remember what the lesson plan was, but most students assumed it was because she wasn't bothered to think one up, and that they would do some old revision work. Sarah could remember every word Mrs Green had said, as if it was her personal death sentence, and replayed it in her head.

Flashback  
"Class." Mrs Green said, ordering everyone's attention; after waiting 10 minutes for everyone to settle down, but then getting tired of waiting for the unfeasible. "Open your textbooks to page 138 and do exercise 3."

"But Miss," A student in the back of the class raised his hand. "We need library books for this assignment."

"Well done Mr Roberts. Glad to see you paying attention, for once. You and Miss Watts can go to the library. Go along the shelves and pick 20 random books. No textbooks please, Mr Roberts." She had called out after the two teens, who had run out the room with eagerness.

As she waited for her book, Sarah read the questions.

'Q 3. The following questions are on points of view and are to be written in essay form from the book assigned by your teacher.  
Q 3a. Read the book assigned and write an essay of no more than 5000 words, from the villain's point of view. Why did they do the things they did and what purpose did they wish to achieve?  
Q 3b. Write what you would have done if you were in the villains place to achieve your desired outcome.  
Q 3c. Make a character observation of the main hero and villain. What are their similarities and differences?'

Sarah felt an odd sense of apprehension shiver down her spine and carefully slid the textbook away from her, as if it was some sort of highly poisonous creature, and did her best not to look at it. It practically had '_Magic'_ written all over it, probably in glittery letters, knowing _him_.

A while later, Watts and Roberts had returned carrying ten books each and handed the books out to the class in a slapdash manner. Sarah felt the odd sense of foreboding looming over her increase; she half expected a thunderclap, as a book was plonked down on her desk.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Aaaah!" Sarah had just looked at the books cover and had jumped back as if a snake had been thrown at her, landing on the floor and distracting everyone from looking out the window, at the clear sky, to see if it would rain.

"Miss Williams?" Mrs Green asked as Sarah righted herself. "Is there a problem?" The whole class stared at her.

"Uh…" Sarah called on her acting skills as she thought fast; she really didn't want to get into trouble today. "SPIDER!" She suddenly yelled, pointing to an invisible enemy on her desk.

"Where! KillitKillitKillitKillit!" Mrs Green screeched, jumping on her chair she began to flap her arms and stamp in panic. Mrs Green was famous for being deathly afraid of spiders.

The nearest students to Sarah had jumped out of their seats and were moving away from the contaminated desk.

After Mrs Green had calmed down and was assured that the spider had gone, Sarah sat down and flicked through the book labelled 'The Labyrinth' which had been thrown onto her desk. Wincing to herself she, remembering that 45 of her grade was based around her class essays, began question 3a.

RING!

Sarah's sigh of relief was short-lived as Mrs Green yelled over the throng of voices leaving the room. "For homework this weekend, continue doing question 3. This homework's due in on Monday, people!"

'Oh, crap!'  
End Flashback

As soon as she was home, Sarah would give him a piece of her mind! A big piece… With those hard caramel chunks that no one could chew without breaking a few teeth…!

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts by a yell. Turning to look, she spotted a small crowd of young teens over the river, surrounding something on the floor, kicking at it and yelling names. Surprised that she hadn't noticed them before she ran over the bridge and yelled, "Stop it! Leave him alone!" as she pushed through the throng to get to the small bundle.

"Stay 'outta this." One of the taller guys snarled as he backhanded her in the face. But Sarah still kept moving, finally coming to a stop to kneel down and protect the small figure seemingly wrapped in an old pillowcase. As kicks and punches rained down on her Sarah felt a sharp pain in her side, then another in her shoulder as she was trying to lift up the whimpering bundle, making her eyes water in pain as she gave a small gasp. Clutching the small shivering figure to her she pushed her way from the crowd and ran through the grass to the cement path, closely followed by the pack. As she ran, Sarah became aware of her slow speed. She suddenly felt light headed and sleepy, aching all over from her numerous burses and cuts, as she staggered away.

The small bundle held to her chest started to wiggle. "Stop that." She scolded wearily as she panted, doing her best to stay awake. "I might drop you."

A small hand came up and moved the large linen off its head revealing a creature with large bat-like ears and big round eyes, which watered in fear and relief, strongly reminding Sarah of a goblin, only nicer. "Lady!" It squeaked as it tried to hug her, making her wince in pain. "Your Ladyship is hurt and bleeding!" It finally realised.

"Do you know somewhere safe?" Sarah groaned to it, ignoring the pain, as she tried to shake off the mob by ducking behind a tall bush. 'How did my day come to this? I'm 'gonna kill him if _he_ has anything… wait! Of course _he_ has something to do with _this_! He's the bloody _King _of the lot!'

"Yes ma'am! Solleret knows a good place, your Ladyship!" It said peering up hopefully at the human girl.

'_Solleret_? Isn't thata type of pointy metal shoe from the middle ages, or something?' Sarah shook the clouded thoughts from her mind and said tiredly, not really thinking what she was saying. "Do you think you could take us there, before the mob catches up and kills us?"

Solleret blinked up at her as they both heard the shouts getting louder. "Yes, your ladyship!" It said and snapped its thin fingers.

There was a pop in the air and Sarah steadied herself as she staggered forward, not noticing that it was now night time and that the air smelt different, and up the worn stone steps to reach the door of the derelict looking house she had just appeared in front. Lifting the twisted metal snake knocker she brought it down as hard as she could on the black doors peeling paint. Sarah felt that she was unable to stand anymore and lent against one of the nearby stone columns.

The door creaked open and a large red headed woman appeared. "Tonks! George! Fred!" She called behind her as soon as she saw Sarah's state. "Come quick!" Rushing forward she wrapped an arm around Sarah, who was threatening to pass out, and helped her into the small mansion as two twin boys with equally red hair jumped down the stairs and a young woman with lavender hair ran out what must have been the kitchen, closely followed by a heavily scared old man limping after her with a long stick in his hand. The two boys took Sarah from the woman and helped her onto the couch as Solleret was taken from her by the woman who must be Tonks and taken into the kitchen. "Easy there, old gel." One of the twins joked as Sarah was lowered onto the couch.

"Bad form to get this far and jolly well pass out without so much as a how'd ye do, wot?" The other said, putting on a thick English accent as a joke.

"Fred! George! This is no time to be mucking around." The red haired woman scolded them as she checked Sarah's temperature.

"Aww, Mam! Don't be such a bally spoilsport!"

"Molly." The old man said, coming to stand beside the group. "What happened? Where's the House Elf?"

"Tonks has just gone into the kitchen to give Solleret a small tot of Butterbeer. They should be coming back in a second. Really, Alastor! It's obvious the girl has been through hell, the poor thing, have a little patience."

"Ladyship!"

"Ladyship!"

"Ladyship!" Three small blurs, closely followed by a slightly harassed and confused Tonks, ran into the living room from the kitchen carrying bandages, a small basin of hot water and other medical supplies to dump them on the nearby coffee table and tend to Sarah, who was a little more than confused and doing her best not to nod off as she stared at the goblin look-alikes trying to take off her shirt to tend to her and cover her in a warm blanket.

"I can't get anything from her, Moody" Tonks told Alastor and Molly. "All she would say is that she hoped 'her Ladyship' was alright and what 'his Highness' would do when he found out. Then Tupelo and Fill both began to panic and race around. I thought they were going Spazzo!"

"Solleret!" Alastor Moody called, making the elf jump and rush over. "Tell us what happened." He said firmly, making the House Elf cower.

"Sir," She began. "Solleret was finishing delivering message for Professor Dumbledore and had to run to next port key, but Solleret was spotted by muggles, sir. The muggles hurt Solleret, sir. Solleret thought muggles was going to kill Solleret! But then her ladyship came and saved Solleret! And her ladyship said to Solleret 'Do you know somewhere safe?' and Solleret said 'Yes ma'am!' and Solleret brought her ladyship here where it is safe, sir." Solleret looked down and nervously twiddled with the edge of her pillowcase clothes.

"Why do you keep calling her 'Ladyship'? She looks like any other normal muggle girl." Molly asked her before Moody.

"Because she is her Ladyship, ma'am." Solleret told them, cocking her head in confusion. Seeing as the House Elf wasn't going to say anything else on the subject Molly hazarded another question.

"And who is 'his Highness'?"

"We never's say his name, ma'am!" Solleret warned, covering her ears and shaking her head violently. Sarah groaned and tried to get up, really not wanting to be in the room when they found out, only to be gently pushed back down by the two boys looking on.

"Hello, have I come at a bad time?"

"Professor!" Tonks greeted the newest person to enter the house. Sarah tried to look over the couch arm to see, but all she could see was white and her head swam whenever she moved.

"Best stay down, old thing-a-me." One twin said, still joking as he continued holding her down.

"No need to stand for old Dumbledore, wot wot." The other imitated at his side. Sarah couldn't help but smile sleepily at the two.

"It's her Ladyship, sir!" The littlest of the House Elves ran over to the stranger and practically dragged him over. "She was stabbed, sir."

"Stabbed!" Molly was back in Sarah's face cooing and cajoling her. "Oh, you poor dear!"

"Thank you Fill. Molly, let the girl breath." The old man called Dumbledore said as he came over to inspect her. Sarah found herself staring into two of the bluest sparkly eyes she had ever seen, almost as blue as Jareth's one… Sarah stared at them defiantly causing the old man to chuckle friendlily and say to her in a low voice, "No wonder his Highness is smitten with you…" before turning to Molly. "I think she should be taken upstairs to rest. I'll sort everything out."

Fill tugged Dumbledore's long sleeve, getting his attention. "But… but… sir! _His_ _Highness_? Sir!"

"Don't worry, Fill." The old man patted the elf's little head. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Sarah snorted from her temporary bed.

'When _he's_ involved, something bad _always_ happens.'

"_Mobili corpus_. Weasley's forward!" Sarah felt herself lift up and float away from the couch, still wrapped in the blanket, but she was too tired to care. Drifting off to sleep, she would not remember what she did next.

As soon as the Weasley twins had left the room they had put her in, with her remaining strength Sarah turned and lifted her head and found she was looking into a large vanity mirror.

"H…Hoggle?" She whispered. "I need… you…" Before slumping back onto the pillow in a dreamless sleep.

"Sarah!"

(Okay! I hope you liked this first chapter. I'll do you lot a deal, I should update sometime next week, if I get more than 10 reviwes! MWAHAHAHAHA! How can you resist! Just push the little button, its not that hard. Just click. See you guys next week!)


	2. Chapter Two: The Musings of a King

**Chapter Two: The Musings of a King **

Hello everyone! Yes, here is the next chapter, just like I promised! Yeah! Enjoy, and remeber, I own no one.

'Mad Eye' Moody paced the room, growling while Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, her two son's and Tonks sat at the table drinking tea and being served by two nervous house elves as their friend had just repeated her story to the group.

"I still don't get it!" Moody said to Dumbledore as he came to a stop behind Mrs Weasley, directly opposite the older man. "Who is this 'Highness' your house elves are so afraid of? He wasn't mentioned, and you seem to know him, Dumbledore. And what does he have to do with the girl?" Solleret and her two companions cringed at the very mention of _the King_.

"He is a very powerful being indeed. One not to be taken lightly, I assure you." Dumbledore mumbled into his mug before taking a sip.

"So? What is he the King _of_, and what does the girl have to do with it?" Moody repeated.

Dumbledore shook his head as he put his mug down. "It would be wiser if you didn't know. He would know if he was so much as mentioned in this world. He is a being more powerful than anything Voldemort," Everyone flinched. "could ever dream of…"

"If he's so powerful, what would he want with _her_?" Fred asked pointing upwards, indicating Sarah.

"She's a muggle, isn't she?" George put in, on the same track as his counterpart. "If he's more powerful than what's-his-face, why doesn't he just kidnap her? She can't stop him."

"There are rules for everything." Dumbledore said mysteriously, smiling when Mrs Weasley sent her boys a look for interrupting. "and these rules must be followed, or there would be dire consequences. The difference between his Highness and Voldemort," Everyone flinched again. "is that his Majesty at least has some morals…"

"I'm sure his Majesty will be most glad to find he is spoken so well of in this realm." A posh British voice said, coming from the doorway. Everyone turned, Moody with his hand on his wand as he did not like so many surprises in one day, to see a small fox-like creature with an eye patch on, riding an old English sheepdog, into the room. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Didymus of the Underground, protector of my Lords lands inside the Labyrinth and champion to the Lady Sarah, with whom you have tended and situated in the above accommodations. And this is my faithful steed Ambrosia." The strange creature said, looking innocently at the stunned group and wagging his tail a little uneasily.

"My dear friend, Sir Didymus," Fred said in a rival accent, being the first to think of anything to say, getting up to pull an elaborate bow. "I am Gred Weasley of _Iocum_. And this is my brother Sir Forge." Sir Didymus's tail began to slow down and wave a little in curiosity.

"Pleasure." George got up and copied his twin. "Are you by any chance related to a Basil Brush?"

"Forge! I mean, George!" Tonks huffed at him as she stepped forward and lightly whacked him. "Don't be mean."

"Oh, and this is the lovely Lady Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me that!"

"My lady, please do not scold master Forge of the Jest. Your ladyships name is beautiful." Sir Didymus said as he spurred Ambrosia forward and kissed her hand from his 'steed'.

"This is our poor and long suffering mother, the lady Molly Weasley. And these two elderly gentlemen are Sir Alistor Moody of the Mad eye and Sir Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts." Moody just grunted as the small fox bowed and inclined his head while Dumbledore got into the full spirit of the occasion and bowed back as Mrs Weasley only nodded, still a little stunned.

"How is it we have the pleasure of you company, Sir Didymus?" Dumbledore asked as he got up and made his way to the small fox and kneeled so that they could both be eye to eye.

"I have been appointed, by his most Royal Majesty, to inform you that he is visiting the above room which Lady Sarah is currently occupying and does not wish to be disturbed saved for the presents of the homes host, who is to attend immediately." Sir Didymus said in one long breath.

"I expect his Majesty wants to know what happened." Dumbledore observed as he stood.

"Yes." Sir Didymus answered as he seemed to shiver slightly. "If you would please follow me, I shall escort you to my brother, Sir Ludo, who is vigilantly guarding her ladyships door." The people in the Kitchen watched Dumbledore follow the fox out of sight, except for Moody who watched them through the wall as well.

Jareth lay with his head beside Sarah's, holding her hand, as he sat on a chair beside the bed. His eyes were closed, concentrating on Sarah's breathing, and he stroked the back of her hand as he pressed it to his lips in a loving fashion then pulling it away to pet it more. Looking at Sarah's face through half lidded eyes, he moved his other hand to brush a tendril of hair out of her face and toy with it between his fingers, before stroking it back into the collective of hairs framing his loves face. Running a gloved finger over her creamy cheek Jareth sighed to himself, not at all use to the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Technically, it was all his fault. _Technically_.

If he hadn't used magic on the schoolteacher and her lesson manuscripts, then Sarah wouldn't have been angry at him.

And she would never have taken the shortcut home, through the park, or met that little House Elf.

But, Sarah had saved the elf. So she must care for the Goblins somehow. The elf was of Goblin descendent. It didn't take a seer to see that!

If she hadn't saved that little thing then she would never be in the condition she was now. It was just like Sarah, too stubborn to leave well enough alone and too good hearted not to help anyone. Even if she didn't know them.

Why couldn't she give him a chance, like the house elf, and just run blindly into the unknown?

I suppose taking her little brother was a factor in the entire relationship.

But she asked for Toby to be taken away. And I did. Then, what? She wants him back. So she runs my Labyrinth. And wins.

The round was over. Yet she still acted like it was still being played. Did I make it clear enough that my turn was over?

Oh, Sarah, you idiot. As childish as ever… That's why I like playing with you so much…

Sighing to himself, Jareth gave the hand one last squeeze before propping himself up and looking towards the door to wait for the entrance of the man so filled with magic Jareth could feel it through the wall. He didn't have to wait long. A great shaggy orange arm opened the door to admit an elderly wizard and the fox knight.

"Sire?" Sir Didymus asked. "May I present to you Sir Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts." He said, motioning to Dumbledore, who bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. Call Hoggle to resume your duties at the door. I believe I have given you your instructions." Jareth said emotionlessly as he turned his head back to Sarah.

"Very well, sire." Sir Didymus said and disappeared with a poof, but not after giving both men a worried look, as Jareth waved an arm. He really didn't want to leave Dumbledore with his impulsive king, who was acting odder than normal.

There was a moment of silence before Jareth asked, "How is she?" doing his best not to betray his emotions as he looked at Sarah. 'I know nothing of mortal healing magic.'

"When she came in, from what I saw, she was covered in bruises and small cuts. The House Elves told me she was stabbed five times." Jareth's head whirled to look up at Dumbledore, who had stepped closer. "Only two were serious, one in her shoulder and one in her side. The potion given to her will help them heal but she will need plenty of bed rest, something that might not be so easy once she wakes up." Dumbledores eyes twinkled, but he said nothing more. Jareth looked at him, pondering for a moment before continuing his vigilance over Sarah.

"I have heard of the place called Hogwarts." He finally said, idly brushing more hair from Sarah's face. "One of the most prestigious schools of mortal magic, am I wrong? I must admit some shock when I was summoned to Anglia's Londinium by the dwarf Hoggle when I last left Sarah in America. I take it the House Elf brought her here."

Dumbledore pulled up another chair with his wand and sat down next to Jareth in sympathy. "She asked for somewhere safe," Albus shrugged. "Solleret merely took her to the first place to mind."

"I am not blaming your servant. If anything, I'm glad she was taken here."

"But what scared you the most, is that she was injured and taken away while you couldn't do anything to stop it?" Dumbledore hazarded while Jareth shot him an ugly look.

"You know the story, don't you?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. Jareth had hoped it hadn't got out.

"I am on very good terms with my staff, yes, if that is what you mean."

Jareth nodded, satisfied that only a significant few knew of his downfall, then continued watching Sarah's sleeping form, his face relaxing and a small smile tugging on his lips.

"We will keep Sarah here as long as is needed," The wizard got up with a small grunt. "but I'm afraid that this house is no longer one of the safest places in London. It is fair to warn you we have had a previous infiltration problem…"

"I understand. I have posted every House Elf and Goblin in the area on semi-alert. They are instructed to report to me if any dark wizards are spotted. The House Elf, Kreature, will be kept an eye on, even _I_ have heard of his disgraceful actions towards his master, including the unfortunate events because of them, and they will no longer be tolerated." Jareth said, still not taking his eyes from Sarah. Dumbledore nodded then went to leave the room, knowing a dismissal when he heard it, with a slight smile on his own features.

"Oh, before I leave," Dumbledore stopped, Jareth gave no indication that he had heard. "I am compelled to ask; where have you sent Sir Didymus?"

Jareth's smile grew into a smirk. "I just sent him to get something to keep Sarah in bed."

"Then I will tell everyone downstairs to expect him. If there is any change, call for the witch Molly Weasley who is also downstairs." Jareth only nodded.

"I take it you are expecting more guests." He asked.

"Yes. Mr Potter and his friends will soon be picked up and brought here. Good day, your Highness." And the elderly looking wizard left.

To my loyal reviewers!

**mdfang: **Thank you for being the first reviewer for this story! Hope you injoyed the Jarethness!

**Solea:** Watch away! You sound a bit like a lecturer I just to have in school. No worries tho, I still love yah!

**Just A Starving Writer: **Glad to contribute.

**Jazzy021: **Student life sucks, don't it?

**BlackAngelBlood:** (Also dances round room, earning funny looks from everyone else in the cyber cafe) Heres your update!

And to evereyone else: I hope this made you smile until your face hurt! I promise to update at least once a week!


	3. Chapter Three: Shouts of 'Magisty'

NEW CHAPTER! LOOOOOOOOK! Yeah! As before I don't own anyone, because if I did, Jareth would be tied up in my closet as my... Oo Never mind. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Shouts of 'Majesty!'**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite Dobby, George, Fred and Luna Lovegood in the taxi as it drove from picking up Harry at Privet Drive to Grimmuald Place. Harry sat dejected, staring out the window at the rain while everyone in the car were doing their best to dispel the tension in the air. Dobby had been sent with Fred and George to collect their brother and friends and Luna needed a lift as her father was busy with _The Quibbler_. "Oh! We have royalty staying with us at Grimmuald." Fred told them in an attempt to draw everyone's attention from being miserable.

"Royalty?" Hermione asked as even Harry's head turned to face the twins. Dobby had been sent from Hogwarts, so even he didn't know what was happening at Grimmuald Place.

"Yep! Apparently a girl named Sarah turns up injured with a House Elf Dumbledore sent off earlier after saving her from a mob of barmy muggles. She was pretty banged up so we put her upstairs. All the while Solleret, the House Elf she saved, kept calling her 'Ladyship' and stuff. Then we were told by a little fox bloke on a dog, some King was visiting her. Dumbledore went up and we were sent to get you guys."

"'A little fox bloke on a dog'? Have you been at dads stash of fire whisky?" Ron laughed.

Dobby stood up on the seat, quivering in fear in his tea cosy. "Lady Sarah? _His_ _Highness_?"

"We don't know if he's still there now, or anything. No need to worry, Dumbledore said nothing was going to happen." George reassured Dobby airily.

"You are right. His Majesty will not do anything brash as long as Lady Sarah is recuperating." Sir Didymus had appeared sitting on Fred's lap while a small blond figure had appeared sleeping on Luna's lap, leaning against the shut door and wrapped up in a largish dark travelling cloak.

"Greetings, Sir Didymus. Everyone, this is Sir Didymus." George introduced, patting the fox's head to distract him from noticing the odd looks everyone in the compartment was giving him. "So? Who's our new friend?"

"Ah, This is Lord Tobias Williams, Brother of the Lady Sarah, Prince of the Underground and next in line for the throne." The little knight said proudly as Toby stirred.

Hermione choked "The Underground! You mean where Goblins come from, one of the only lands made entirely out of magic and are ruled by the Sidhe, a race so magical that they can create entire worlds with a single thought, that Underground?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid my lord has not yet accustomed to travelling by magic and has passed out." The knight's tail waved a little in worry but Toby's green and brown mismatched eyes soon fluttered open, to find himself on some odd girls lap and jumped on to be hugged by an even odder, eye smarting, goblin-like creature to the shouts of "Desist!" from Sir Didymus.

"Majesty!" Dobby's ears flapped in excitement.

"Um… hi, hello. What are we doing here, Sir Didymus? I thought we were going to see Sarah?"

The fox's tail wavered a bit in embarrassment. "There are too many spells on the house. When his Majesty sent me to you, he used enough magic to work through the layers of spells. Unfortunately I have not enough power to move both of us through the protective barriers and you, my Lord, didn't know enough about the area to bring us there yourself."

"Oh?" Toby flicked his wrist and studied the crystal he had materialized.

"I merely homed in on Sir Forge and Sir Gred's magical energies, when I saw that they were moving towards our final destination, and brought us here."

Toby looked around, he seemed to be in a cab with weird people in robes staring at him. "Have I grown an extra head or something?" He finally asked, breaking the spell of shock as he flicked his wrist again, making the crystal disappear.

"Not at all! We're just not use to guests dropping out of thin air." The nearest of the twins pointed out with a laugh. "We were just making introductions. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my clone George."

"Hello." His twin waved with a grin and Toby couldn't help waving back with a smile.

"That nimrod, opposite my hansom self, is our dorky younger brother, Ron."

"Oi!" Ron shouted angrily at his brother. Toby chuckled, immediately liking the new people.

"The gorgeous example of womanly wisdom next to the dork is Hermione Granger."

"Oh, stop." Hermione faked blushing and waved the compliment away, while Ron looked like he was going to kill someone.

"That pillar of testosterone induced strength, speed and agility and who is, unfortunately, also Ron's best friend, poor unlucky lad, is Harry Potter."

"Umm… Hi." Harry blushed slightly at the twins praise.

"Hello." Toby answered back with a laugh, making Harry finally smile.

"The freaky female who's lap you are currently occupying, is the lovely miss Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, sorry." Toby moved to get off and sat between her and Fred while George had moved over to the space Dobby had left.

"Don't worry." Was all Luna said as she gave him an unblinking and analysing stare.

"And the colourful limpet wannabe clutching your person, is the House Elf Dobby."

"Dobby is glad to see his Majesty!" Dobby's ears still continued to flap.

"Er… thank you, Dobby. But I really do think I need to breath." Toby chuckled, everyone smiled at Dobby's enthusiasm but Sir Didymus, who was a little worried for his young charge.

"Oh! Begging you pardon, my Lord! Please forgive Dobby! Dobby was bad!" Dobby then began to panic and bang his head against the car door but Harry, Toby, Ron and Luna stopped him.

"No, it's alright, really! I get it a lot back home, really!" Toby said, bringing the elf onto his lap and rubbing his sore head better.

"Home? You mean you live in the Underground?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

"Not really. I live with my Mum, Dad and Sarah, Aboveground. She goes off to University and my parents work everyday until late, so I'm pretty much left alone a lot when I'm not in school. That's when I sneak off to the Underground and work on my magic with Jareth, the King. Don't tell Sarah, will you? She'll have a screaming blue tizzy if she found out."

"I suspect as much." Luna said in her dreamy voice, attracting everyone's attention. "I have heard of what happened between his Highness and Sarah Williams. But because it happened so many years ago, Dad wouldn't put it in the paper."

"What happened?" Ron asked, anger at his brothers forgotten.

"You were taken away." Luna prompted Toby.

"Not really. The rules say that you have to be banished, or wished away, in order to be taken. So, Sarah 'accidentally' wished me away." Toby shrugged.

"How can you be 'accidentally' banished?" Harry wondered. 'If it was that simple, why couldn't we do it to Voldemort?'

"Well, first you have to have Jareth's attention. At the time, he had a crush on her so he watched her a bit, not to sound pervy. Then you have to say special words in the right way. Dramatic like. Then Jareth would come and say he'll turn the baby into a Goblin unless you run the Labyrinth in less than thirteen hours or you could give up altogether and he'll wipe your memory, and everyone else's, of the baby your banishing. If you win against the Labyrinth you can have any one wish granted by Jareth, which Sarah never claimed, and take the baby back home."

"Wait, 'a baby'? You were a baby!" Hermione asked, shocked that someone would banish their little brother.

"Everyone's a baby at one point in time." Toby said patiently. "If it's any conciliation, I was a pretty loud and fussy child. Mum was going out a lot so I was left with Sarah loads of times. She fed me, changed my diapers, picked me up from day-care, bathed me and everything. She was a better mom than Mom. So after coming home from a school you hate to have a screaming child dumped on you as soon as you walk through the door, can you blame her?"

"Okay. So what happens if you lose against the Labyrinth?" Hermione continued the interrogation.

"Well if you are still alive, which is unlikely, and Jareth's in a good mood or if you ran it pretty well, which is most of the time, he'll let you keep the baby, wipe both your memories of anything happening and send you home. If he's in a bad mood or you didn't even try, he gives the baby to some Elf parents or something, wipe everyone's memory and sends you home clueless." Toby scratched the back of his head in thought. "No one's succeeded against Jareth and the Labyrinth, ever. That's why I'm the heir to the throne. Sarah's the only one smart enough to get through to the Goblin City and I'm the only human child to ever be taken home with my memories sill intact. I can remember every second in the Goblin Castle, which is amazing as I was just over a year old." Toby noticed that everyone's eyes, save Sir Didymus's, flicked to Harry for a second and he went over what he said in his mind.

"Wow, Tobias." Fred said as he clapped Toby over the shoulder, breaking the regained tension. "Sucks to be you."

Everyone laughed as Toby pulled a face at Fred. "Come on! Only my Mum calls me Tobias! Just call me Toby." He scolded. "And Sarah's only, what? Twenty - Twenty two, or something. I'm not that old! I turned Eight last week."

"And you're the heir of an entire magical kingdom?" Ron asked, leaning forward to have a better look at Toby.

"Yeah. Weird, eh?" Toby laughed nervously. "Okay, my turn to ask questions. Why are you all wearing dresses?"

"Robes, sire." The forgotten Sir Didymus corrected his liege as Fred and George snorted.

"We know Ronnikins is a bit of a girl, but…" George started before Ron interrupted.

"Shut it!"

"Sorry. I was trying to think of the word, but the closest I got was dresses." Toby smiled.

"Never mind." Harry laughed. "I had a bit of trouble adjusting as well."

"Robes are the standard fashion for Wizards and Witches in Britain." Hermione started to reel off.

"I'm in England? And your all Wizards and Witches? Cool."

"My Lord? We are approaching your sister's accommodation." Sir Didyumus said as he bounded over George's lap to look out the window. The cab gave a jolt as it stopped and the little knight had to grab onto George in order to stay up.

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared into the house as everyone got out of the Taxi and Fred gave the man the correct amount of money due, with Harry's help. The taxi man barely noticed that he had one passenger more than he had picked up but, with the strange boy trying to give him the correct amount of money, he dismissed it and drove away swearing not to eat anymore sandwiches bought from garages.

When Toby had stood up, everyone could see what outfit he was wearing. With knee high riding boots, grey hose, and a dark green tunic over a white flowing poets shirt he looked every inch a prince as he hoisted an unnoticed dark brown leather bag over his shoulder, waiting for his new friends to get there stuff out of the trunk.

"We'd normally have owl's with us," Hermione told him as he followed everyone along the houses. "but we've sent them ahead with Ron's little sister, Ginny, by Floo powder. It's another magical way of getting around by fireplace, it's a bit like a phone mixed with e-mail only you can also use it to go places." Toby nodded as a large house seemed to push it's way between two others as they drew closer, he could see the white/silver magic field surrounding the residence and winced slightly as he passed through the magical shielding.

"This is it." Ron said as he knocked on the door.

The door flew open and Ron was engulfed by the bosom of a large woman who seemed to want to get rid of all the air in his lungs.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley greeted everyone and Toby introduced himself as she finally got off him and let everyone troop into the house. "So? What was it like at the Grangers?" She asked Ron who's face then became redder than normal.

"Mum!" He gasped as everyone did their best to hide their laughter.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us, Ron?" Harry joked.

"Oh, how time flies! Our Ronnikins is all grown up! It seems like only last week he was yelling for new toilet paper while he was on the bog… No, wait. that _was_ last _week_!" The twins whooped at their brothers expense. Ron went bright red and jumped on them. Toby laughed with everyone else as Mrs Weasley tried to separate them.

As they walked down the entrance corridor, Toby noticed a large black square shaped burn on the wall and asked about it.

"Oh? Well their use to be a big painting there that screamed at anyone who came in. Looks like someone's found a way to get it down, it was enchanted to stay up." Harry said.

"Looks like it was fried off." Toby observed as he walked with Harry into the kitchen.

"Majesty!"

"Majesty!"

"Majesty!" Three blurs of House Elf flesh went flying into Toby, knocking him on his butt.

"Hi, guys." He said wearily.

"Oh no! We've hurt his Majesty!" The elves quickly got off and looked around for something to smash their faces into.

"No, its okay! It's okay! I have to get use to it and at least you aren't wearing armour like the Goblins back home. Then it really hurts."

The House Elves eyes watered as they glomphed him again and sung his praise.

"Looks like we have a new guest." Dumbeldore said as he stood from the kitchen table to help Toby off the floor.

"Hi. I'm Toby, Sarah's brother." Toby said to the new group of adults in the kitchen.

(Well, that's it finished, now for some shout outs!)

**Kaichai**: Splendid? I'm glad you like it so far. Theirs not many goodHP/Laby fics around are there?

**Mdfang**: Yep. That definatly encourages more writing.

**Artemis Samhain**:I've read your story. I also noticed you've not updated in a bit. Like last month!I'll update if you update. Okay? Or until I'm blasted out the water by people flaming me upto wazoo!

**Midnight Lady**: Sorry Jareth sounded so sappy. He only acted like that because no one else was around. I too like the harsher version of his Gobliness. Glad you likedSir Gred and Forge,it took me a while to think it up.

**Auntie Solea**: Thanks for the heads up on Ambrsius. Don't worry, she'll forgive him. But you got the 'merry hell' right!It wasent quite a straight jacket was it?Yes, Jareth is devastatingly sexy, and will do something to true to the title very soon! He he. I hope that earns me more points. That must be the first A grade in english I've ever had! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four: The Screaming Blue Tizzy

**Notice! **No everyone, you have not gone mad. I have dicided to re-post this chapter, with sone other stuff added. The thing was I posted it before AmberFox could proof read it. So Now It's been proofed and stuff, I'm replaccing yesterdays chap. Hope you enjoy the changes! Below is what it really should of looked like.Hpe I didn't confuse you guys too much! Here yah go...

Sorry guys!  
I was meant to update with my bud Artemus Samhain, like I said I would, but my Mum says that I have to get a job so she's cut down on my internet access and nicked my laptop until I do. The only reason your getting it now is because I was able to steal it back and copy my story onto a disk. So my future updates are now safe! Hope you like this new chapter, even if it is a bit shorter than normal. I just realised that this story started with Sarah and will end with Toby. Origanally Sarah was suppose to be the reason I introduce Toby's situation and what he was doing in Hogwarts. But I got a little carried away. So if you thought this story was all about Sarah going to Hogwarts and stuff, sorry to disappoint you. That would of been way too cliché for me. I don't think there's enough fics about Toby growing up. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter and reveiw and stuff. This fic was changed especally for **Fya85**. This is for you, enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Screaming Blue Tizzy**

Jareth still watched Sarah as he heard Toby arrive and the scuffle of bodies that were the Weasley brothers playful banter. He smiled to himself as he settled in his chair for the night; summoning a crystal he turned it into a large luxury blanket, which he wrapped around himself. He was a little proud of what he had done to the room, turning it from a Hole into a room fit for the princess resting in the bed. Being bored, he had also restored the other rooms to their former glory as well. It would repay the people of the house for taking care of Sarah for him.

The bed was a large ebony four-poster with white satin drapes, to match the white and red rich duvet Sarah slept on, under a cream carpet. He pulled the chair closer to the bed, putting it sideways so he could rest in it and watch Sarah at the same time, and wrapped himself up. Leaning on the arm Jareth freed his hand so he could still hold Sarah's and settled down for the night, not even considering sleeping in another room, as he would be away from Sarah's side.

* * *

When Sarah woke up the next day, Jareth was awake. 'Oh, _crap_. What's _he_ doing here?' She thought to herself as she tried to sit up.

"What I am doing here, my dear," Jareth answered having read her thoughts. "is making sure you don't do something stupid." He lent forward from his casual pose in his chair by her bed to engage her.

"You read my thought!" She glared, being a little too preoccupied with Jareth's presents to look around properly.

"Only because it is so much fun." Jareth purred as he freed her hand and traced her face with gloved fingers.

"You didn't answer my question." Sarah growled, deliberately ignoring his suggestive actions and trying to get up and away from Jareth, who was seriously invading her personal space.

Jareth's arm forced her back down. "We can't have that, can we?" He grinned.

"I don't see how you can stop me as you have no power over me." Sarah growled back.

Jareth hid a wince as she had hit one of his tender spots. "Oh, can't I?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a leery smirk, allowing images of how he really could stop her to enter her head.

Sarah blushed until she rivalled a stop sign and Jareth's smirk got a little wider. "You wouldn't." She hissed, anger overruling her embarrassment.

"You're right." Jareth said smoothly as he pulled away to sit properly in his chair. "I am not one to force a lady." He continued, keeping his smirk. "But I have other ways of making sure you rest."

"Why do _you_ care?" Sarah huffed.

"I would of thought that was obvious, my flower." Jareth chuckled sinisterly as he answered her question.

"And what 'other ways' besides…" She made an exaggerated arm movement. "All that?"

Jareth leant back and said smoothly. "Toby."

Sarah paled a bit, "Oh? And why would Toby help _you_?" she asked, noting that she was now skating on thin ice. Who knew what Jareth would do to her younger brother just to get what he wanted.

Then Jareth told her exactly why Toby would help him.

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT!" Toby and co looked up as the ceiling shook and the cry was heard throughout the house. The House Elves all dashed off to huddled together and shake in the corner of a dark cupboard. "GET BACK HERE! JARETH!"

Jareth gracefully fell through the ceiling to lightly land in front of the teens. "Well, at least I've got her screaming my name." Toby choked as he overheard Jareth's mumblings. The king ignored him as he asked the boy, casually. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends." Toby answered back, having regained control of himself, equally carelessly as the sound of a door opening violently and thumping footsteps on the stairs were coming closer and closer. "What is it?"

"Hide me…" Jareth answered as he suddenly leapt up and hid behind the couch in a crouch.

"JARETH!" A thundering roar came from the hallway as Sarah thumped into the room, snorting with rage as she scanned the area for any tight pant wearing fae who happened to be so unfortunate as to be in the area. "Oh? Hello." She calmed down somewhat when she spotted Harry and his friends all looking a bit scared at her. Except Luna who was humming to herself and reading her fathers paper in a chair and ignoring everything.

"Um… Hi? I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley his sister Ginny and brothers, Fred and George…"

"We've met. Nice set of lungs you got there." George said in greeting as both twins strode forward to shake her bewildered hands.

"And this is Luna Lovegood." Hermione finished.

"Hello." Luna said dreamily as she peeked over the paper to see Sarah, who was more confused than ever.

"Sarah!" Toby launched himself at his sister to hug her legs, succeeding in distracting her for the time being.

"Toby!" She grinned and knelt down to hug her little brother while he, and everyone else in the room, watched Jareth creep out from behind the sofa and disappear in a poof of glitter.

"Saaaaaaaaaawwwwaaaaaaahhhhh?" Toby chirruped like a little child on the verge of tears, "Why are you up? You should be in bed sweeping! Jaweth said you got hurwt." Then he began to whimper, his chin and lip wobbling dangerously.

"Okay, Toby. Okay I'll go back up to bed." Sarah grinned, knowing full well that her brother could get away with using that baby voice. "But I'm still mad a Jareth."

"Why?" Toby sniffed. "He was only looking out for you and making sure you'd be safe. He really does wuv you."

Sarah froze up, her mind whirling. 'What…?'

"Sawah?" Toby sniffed again as he wiped his nose with his sleeve cutely as he took her hand and pulled her so she would stand up. "Why are you so surprised? It was all done for you."

Sarah heard a song float through her mind and found herself humming it under her breath. '_How you move my world, you precious thing. _

_You starve and near exhaust me. _

_Everything I've done, I've done for you. _

_I move the stars for no one…' _Suddenly she felt light headed and swayed a bit. Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen and handed her a cup.

"Drink this, my dear. It'll make you feel better." Sarah would of done anything Mrs Weasley said to feel better.

"Why are you all wearing robes?" She asked light-headedly as she handed the drink back.

"That's what wizards and witches wear in England." Toby said.

"Oh?" Then Sarah fell backwards in a faint.

"I'll take her up." Jareth said as he appeared to catch her. "Oh, and…" The king waved his hand and everyone, besides himself and Toby froze.

"A memory spell? Do you really think that's necessary?" Toby asked him as Jareth lifted his sister into his arms.

"Do you really think I would let these mortals remember that they saw me hide behind a sofa like a little child?" He said with a smirk before vanishing into thin air. Toby looked around as his friends came back to life, seemingly have forgotten the past few moments.

* * *

When Sarah next came to, half an hour later, she found herself unable to move. "The spell will wear off by tomorrow." She turn her head to look at Jareth as he lounged in his chair, making his package noticeable. "You still need to stay in bed and recover."

"I feel fine." Sarah snapped as she struggled a bit more.

"Now, now. Don't make me bring Toby in here." Jareth chuckled at his immature threat. But it did make Sarah stop her struggling, for a while at any rate. "We still haven't finished out talk."

"What more do you have to say? You've taken my brother as your successor, taught him magic, _behind_ _my back_, and have been using him to spy on my private life!" The hurt in her voice made Jareth want to hold her as tears poured down her face. "And to make matters worse, I have no idea what is going on." Sarah turned her head away, embarrassed that she was crying in front of her supposed enemy.

"Then, my love," Jareth leaned forward, his face sadly serious. "we _do_ have a lot to talk about." He then slowly pointed a finer to her forehead. "This will help you to remember what has happened so far, and ease any meaningless clutter." A bolt of magic shot from his finger into her forehead. Sarah looked at him in shock. Then suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped down onto her pillow, unconscious.

'Damn! Too much magic!' Jareth stared at her prone figure. "Sarah? Sarah!"

(Right everyone! Now is the time you've all been waiting for! YES! Now is the time I shout out to some of you cool ppl who have been bombarding me with reviews! I love you!)

**Kaichai:** Yep. Its cool!

**LadyIconDraco: **If you looved that, you'll love the next few chapters! You'll see why next week!

**Artemis Samhain:** She's up, about and driving Jareth up the wall! Snigger! Your getting death threats from **AkumakoRonso**! That's what you get for not updating so long! Serves you right for making us suffer the suspence!

**Midnight Lady: **I like Luna, she's weird! I don't think she gets enough fics so I added her. And my sister thinks she's one of the best charecters, so who am I to argue? I don't know either, that's why its botched. That's what shink and memory spells are for! If Harry was surrounded 24/7 wouldn't that attract attention as well? I've never had an 8 year old, so I don't know.

**Auntie Solea: **Yah! A sparkily sticker! That's probably the best compliment I've ever had! Now I'm going to cry! Sob!

**CelebwenTelcontar: **Jareth blasted it off for almost waking his beloved! Isn't that sweet! I couldn't work it into the plot, so thaks for asking!


	5. Chapter Five: Kisses and Tea trays

Sorry I was a day late. My Mum's really strick about the computer times! I had to write this chapter in my notebook, _then_ go all the way to a cyber cafe in town to type it up! Which sucked! Anyway... better late than never. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, I re-did some stuff in chapter four as Iseemed to have left some stuff out. Shame on me! He he! This chap is dedicated to **Artemis Samhain **and **Solea **because we're all suckers for sap! And somepain doesn't hurt neither! Ha ha Here's the next exciting installment of... hang on? Whats this fic called again...?

**Chapter Five: Kisses and Tea trays**

Early afternoon, the next day, Sarah woke to an interesting sight. Jareth, the illustrious Goblin King, was sleeping close to her. That was when she noticed his long fingers engulfed her small hand, holding it gently. When she tried to move he murmured and moved closer, his forehead touching hers. Gulping she noted his position, At least he wasn't in the bed _with_ her! Jareth was still sitting on his chair, but his body had slumped forward so his head was resting on his arm, which was on the bed, with a blanket covering him and sprawled over her sheets, giving her an extra layer of covers.

Sarah was truly puzzled. The room she was in was the one she had fallen asleep in, though it looked much better, so she knew she couldn't be in the Goblin kingdom but with those weird people from the other day. Jareth was lying near her, with small worry lines across his peacefully handsome face, though she knew she hadn't summoned him. And he was holding her hand like she could die any second if he let go. She felt fine, despite yesterday's happenings. She hoped Solleret was okay.

Leaning in a little closer, Sarah studied Jareth's face, trying to solve her little puzzles, unconsciously taking in his scent, which was masculine with a hint of Vanilla and spices. Shutting her eyes to study the unique smell, she breathed it in. Who knew when she would be this close to him again? Suddenly a clatter and shouts from outside were heard and she felt him lurch up. Looking up at him, while his head was turned to look at the door, she saw electric-like sparks fall from his hair and eyes as he ground his teeth and gave a feral growl, looking thoroughly pissed off, which scared Sarah a little.

"Do not leave the room, your Majesty! We shall handle these naives! Ambrosius! Charge!" She heard Sir Didymus's cry through the door. Sarah watched the sparks form around Jareth's hands and her one, he was holding. Surprisingly they didn't hurt, only tickled.

The King squeezed her hand in parting as he tried to stand, only to find she squeezed back. Sarah saw the look of surprise, shock and relief on his face as he quickly turned to her, his face still close and she found herself staring deep into his blue and brown eyes, which switched from relief to twinkle in amusement. At first Sarah's eyes were wide in shock and confusion, unknowingly drawing him in with their innocence, then the fire of defiance shone through them and he couldn't help but smirk. Moving his free hand under her chin Jareth guided her head up. The kiss began chaste, then Jareth began to crush her lips beneath his own in passion, gently guiding his tongue into her mouth. Sarah was a little surprised by the turn of events, but soon got over it when she felt his tongue touch hers. Pulling her arms free of the trapping blankets she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer until he was on top of her. Pulling away and lifting himself up with his arms Jareth licked his lips, leering down at her while she smiled coyly, refusing to look at him, and played with the hair on the back of his head, sending tingles down his spine. Jareth couldn't help but marvel at Sarah's beauty just then. Her hair was sprayed out on the pillow; her lips were red and swollen, slightly open to take in the deep breaths that made her, almost exposed, breasts heave and her face had a rosy tinge.

Continuing to smirk, Jareth brought his face down to rub his cheek on hers and whisper into her ear. "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked. Instead of running blindly into a mob of angry human youths and being injured."

Sarah's blush intensified. Then she got an idea that would make his icy-cool highness hot and bothered. "Jareth?" She moaned into his ear, putting her spontaneous plan into action, as she arched her body closer. "Will you kiss it better?"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs everyone had their hands full.

"Get back, kids! _Protego_!" Tonks shouted as she put up a shield to pant and get her breath back. A large squad of Death Eaters had attacked ten minuets earlier, coming through the fireplace and front door in a perfectly coordinated attack. Harry, Ron and Hermione were fighting back-to-back, protecting Luna and Ginny who were throwing up shields to block any curses sent their way. Moody, Tonks and the Weasley twins were firing off in grand fashion, standing in a line before Mrs Weasley, who was hiding behind an overturned table with Toby and the House Elves. When a curse almost hit them, making Mrs Weasley scream in alarm as she covered them, Toby got mad. Really mad.

Pulling out of Molly's hold he looked over the edge of the table, sparks fell from his eyes and hands as he summoned two crystal balls, one in each hand, and filled them with power. Then, with a grim smile, he threw them at a large group of Death Eaters. The two balls rolled across the floor, glowing a soft blue light. When they came to a stop, one on each end of the evil group, their glow suddenly brightened and a large charge of electricity shot out between them, electrocuting a large number of the intruders and changing the tide of battle. As the charred bodies fell on the floor with a thud, their companions were beaten off while some ran for any available exit. Suddenly a thunder crack started and two enormous Trolls appeared, each covered in leather and chain mail, carrying heavy clubs with spikes drove in them and began to attack any of the masked wizards and witches foolish enough to go near. After them came an assortment of Goblins, each with its own amour and weapons. Unlike the Goblins Sarah faced in the Goblin city, these knew what they were doing and herded the remaining live Death Eaters into a corner, the spells uselessly bouncing off their chain mail, to poke at until they surrendered.

Toby pushed past the other members of his group and quickly ran up the stairs to his sisters room, a crystal in one hand and a sword, he had summoned from the castle, in the other. Behind him were some of the Goblins and Harry's group. Toby came to the landing where Sir Didymus had slain two Death Eaters and was with Hoggle, behind Ludo, who seemed to be immune to magic and had one Death Eater in a hand and threw it at the group of others surrounding him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried, drawing the mobs attention. Toby sliced through a few legs with his sword as he ran forward to help Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron cried as he ran with Harry, helping his best friend. "_Propulso_!"

Turning his back to Ludo, Toby ran the flat of his hand over his sword, charging it up with bluish sparks. Then he pointed it at the remaining few Death Eaters, sending a wave of blue light directly at them. Their was an almighty rumble and most of the Death Eaters fell.

The Door behind Toby opened and Jareth poked his head out to an interesting site. Several people in masks and odd robes were on the floor suffering from several curses, some suffering from more than one, with Goblins clearing them up and taking the opportunity to but the boot in a few times. While Ludo was hugging a few puzzled teenagers with Hoggle and Sir Didymus dancing around his feet, trying to get them down. Toby walked up to Jareth and gave a short bow. "Thanks for the reinforcements, by the way." He said cheerfully as he pulled off a salute.

Jareth laughed and scuffed the small boys hair. "Well done." Pulling the door open Jareth revealed he was only in his breeches as he stepped forward.

Seeing the new person had everyone's attention one of the more enthusiastic of the conscious Death Eaters drew his wand, before the capturing Goblins could confiscate it, and fired "_Stupefy_!" at Toby, throwing him into Jareth.

"Toby!" A fully clothed Sarah had come behind the King and seeing her little brother attacked for no apparent reason made her do the same thing any protective sister would do. She picked up the nearest available blunt object, which so happened to be a thick wooden tea tray from a table near the door, ran forward and disarmed the attacker with one swipe. As the Death Eater was distracted by his flying wand Sarah brought her fists into play, punching his masked face and then in the gut to finish him off by kneeing him in the head. When he had hit the floor she continued to batter him with the tray and kick him with her bare feet, much to everyone's surprise. Even the Goblins were looking nervous as they edged away to give her more room.

Hermione went over and cast a quick "_Ennervate_." on Toby when Jareth passed him to her as he went to try and calm down Sarah.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Even Ludo was keeping out of her way as Jareth approached her busy form. "He's okay. Toby was only stunned…"

"You bloody, stupid piece of runny crap… Aaagh! Why didn't I learn to swear properly!" Sarah ignored Jareth as she continued to beat the Death Eater.

"Sarah," Jareth purred as he wrapped his arms around her, halting her onslaught. "a Lady should never swear. It's not done."

"If a woman was truly a Lady, Jareth, she could swear. Because she was a Lady and could do whatever she wanted!" Jareth only grinned the whirled her around to plant a soft kiss on her lips, silencing any further arguments, and taking the opportunity to send some magic through it to knock Sarah out.

"As much as I would love to watch my darling continue beating up poor defenceless mass murderers," He said to the room in general, Toby now awake, as he scooped her in his arms. "I feel that she has had enough excitement for one day and still needs her rest." and he headed back into her room, shutting the door behind him with his boot.

(Hello! I was just kidding earlier... yeah... do you buy that? No? Ahem... anyway... here's the shout outs!)

**mdfang:** Mmm! Jarethy goodness!Only one day late, and I'm getting deaththreats! Sob! I'm so HAPPPPPEEEEEE! I feel so loved! Sob! I swear I'm cryng! Sorry, no Gringotts scene. Jareths gonna keep her too occupied! He he! I'll suggested it to AmberFox, she seems to like the idea. So beware!

**Celebwen Telcontar: **I loved that couch bit too! No, all the cornish pixies and junk were all sent to the Underground! The more the merrier! Hoggle is not happy about it, I can tell you!

**maniac: **Hagid comes in later chapters! So no worries! A Screaming Blue Tizzy is when you scream so hard you turn blue and have a fit, due to lack of air! It's soo funny to watch! Ha ha!

**Sheng.Long 2005: **I have no idea when this is set, which is odd as I am the author! But it's sometime after Sirius dies! Sob!Did anyone elsecry when he died?

**SP777: **Sorry to hear that. Blame Samhain: Aw! Dinky didums! No worries! Hope you enjoyed this! Soke in the sap!

**Solea:** Don't you love the posibilities Toby's character brings? Mmm! A scratch and sniff! It smells like Peaches!

**Lady of the Labyrinth: **That was suggested before, but I think the poor man... er... fae has suffered enough! Hope you liked the DeathEater getting it instead!


	6. Chapter Six: Sex Ed Oh, Gods!

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I first hoped it'd be. I seem to be apologising for a lot of stuff recently... I don't know why. I mean, I have no ideahowthat frog spawn just so happened to land in the lemonade, or why those fairy cakes had bits of grit in them. It's not my falt all my sisters friends are jumpy whenever they come, or why they insist on locking their door and the hallway doors whenever they have a sleepover.Honestly! You'd think they didn't want me to listen in on their conversations or something! Oh well... here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Sex Ed (Oh, Gods!)**

When everyone had trooped downstairs and the fallen Death Eaters had been cleaned up, by Jareth's servants, Moody and Tonks took them all to the Auror headquarters with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would explain they were arrested in the act by some helpful civilian wizards and witches.

With that all sorted out, the Goblins and Trolls disappeared with Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle to go back to their duties. No doubt glad to be away and itching to tell the rest of their companions back at the Goblin army about her Ladyship's temper and how fine the prince handled a fight. Some might even mention his Majesty's attire, or lack of.

"How could they get in?" Hermione wondered as everyone sat in the living room for a rest after evaluating the damages. "I thought this place was protected by the _Fidelius_ charm?"

Mrs Weasley, the only real adult left in the house, nodded and sipped her tea. "It is." She said. "Alastor and Tonks are probably talking to Dumbledore about it right now."

"What about Bellatrix?" Harry asked, leaning back against the restored couch.

"What about her?" Fred asked as he lounged with his twin on the floor, both having collapsed there in an exaggerate fit of exhaustion.

"Well, she would know about here, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah. Probably." George breathed lazily as he looked up at the ceiling. Everyone was just relaxing and toning down after their day. The attack had happened about lunch time so everyone was hungry, especially Toby who's magic took a little more force to wield Aboveground than normal, so Ginny and Hermione went into the kitchen with Ron to make everyone sandwiches and drinks.

Toby got up from lying on the couch and dusted himself off. "I'm gonna ask Sarah and Jareth if they want anything to eat." He explained as he moved from the room.

"Wasn't Sarah knocked out?" George asked Fred, lolling his head to look at his twin, who only grunted in reply before resuming studying the ceiling.

* * *

Toby had crept past Solleret and her cleaning crew as they scoured the corridor of curse debris, without any mishap and was now hazarding a peek around the door of Sarah's room, having done his mortal best to open it as quietly as possible. He saw Sarah napping on Jareth's dozing lap, both enveloped in a large and comfortable looking blanket. Sneaking over, leaving the door slightly open for a fast getaway, he approached the cosy couple and peered around the chairs arm at their sleeping faces. Sarah looked happily content and he had never seen such a look on Jareth's face in the three years of his intensive training, it was calmly relaxed and maybe even truly happy. There was certainly a look of satisfaction. Toby sighed softly to himself as it looked like Jareth was going to be a little distracted from now on. Never mind, at least he would lay off the training for a bit.

"Toby?" Jareth opened one eye at the young boy.

'Well duh! He probably knew I was here the whole time.' "Yeah?" He whispered so as not to wake Sarah.

"I want you to journey to Hogwarts with the other children."

"What? Why?"

"It has just occurred to me that the castle Hogwarts employs one of the largest population of House Elves in this world. I would like you to go there and inspect their milieu, see if they fair well and have nothing to complain about. The Head Master will be expecting you."

"You want me to investigate Hogwarts? Or," Toby smirked slyly. "you just want me out the way so you can _investigate_ Sarah?" Jareth opened both eyes to inspect his young protégé.

"Are you implying something?" He asked lazily.

"Yes." Toby put bluntly. "You want me to bugger off so you can have more time romancing my sister."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Toby shrugged. "I just don't see why you make up a silly excuse to get rid of me. We both know perfectly well that Hogwarts has the best understanding of House Elves Aboveground."

"One, it is not a silly excuse. As my heir, sometimes visits to remote locations are necessary for meets. Two, You need to become acquainted with travailing by magic for long periods of time. And Three, it is important you learn to recognise the differences between your subjects basic wants and needs ."

"Yeah, yeah." Toby waved off the pending lecture. "You mean; you want to visit a 'remote location' 'to become more aquatinted with' _your_ 'basic wants and needs' and my sister, Sarah." He said flatly, raising an eyebrow back at the king.

"You know, you both look so much alike its staring to scare me." Jareth and Toby both looked at Sarah, who was now awake. "You've both got the whole 'Goblin Realm' fashion statement and the floppy hair thing down. Now it's the eyebrow thing." She continued. "If that's what happens when you visit the Underground too many times I don't think I want to visit a 'remote location' to see the 'differences between' _someone's_ 'wants and needs'." Toby blushed as Jareth grinned saucily. "Toby! Your _Eight_! You should _not_ know these things!" She scolded her brother, wriggling in Jareth's hold, to get a better look at Toby, making him pull her closer.

"Sarah," Toby sighed, having never thought this conversation would come up between them, ever. "two words. Sex Ed."

"Your not suppose to be doing that stuff until your Twelve, or something!" Sarah wriggled again, much to Jareth's enjoyment.

"Meh." Toby shrugged. "When Mr Buxton asked the class to help him take the gym stuff out of his trunk, Mickey Stevenson found his stash of dirty magazines under the back seat, right when Miss Kronzck was walking past. To cover it up, Mr Buxton said they were for Sex Ed. So, as she is the new school nurse, she sat in with us when the slides were shown. Thank gods she was new and foreign. I did tell this to you on the sly when I got home, two months ago." Toby told her patiently, rolling his eyes.

"That was two months ago. And I'm now in a weird house, sitting in the topless King of the Goblins lap, full of Witches and Wizards who have set up a secret order to fight and defeat an evil Dark Lord called '_Voldemort_' of all things." Jareth's smirk got a little wider as he blew softly into Sarah's ear, making her flinch and blush. "When did I have time to remember what happened two months ago?" She continued, playfully smacking Jareth's arm as he purred into her ear. "Have you no shame? My brother is standing just there!" Sarah scolded Jareth as Toby blushed and looked away.

"No. None whatsoever. Toby is almost grown." He told her, kissing her neck while she was distracted. "You have your orders." Jareth told the boy coolly before resuming harassing the protesting maiden in his lap.

"Okay… I'll just leave you two to make out." Toby made a run for the door and shut it behind him, sighing in relief that he was out of the room.

* * *

"Well guys." Toby said as he came down the stairs into the living room. "Jareth's told Sarah the same stuff you told me last night, about the Dark Lord and Hogwarts. That saves time."

"How'd he do that? Wasn't she knocked out?" Hermione asked as she lent forward to get herself a sandwich.

"She might of woken up again." Toby shrugged. Deciding not to tell them his orders, so it could be a surprise.

Ron yawned and lent on Hermione as she said. "Mrs Weasley said Dumbledore was going to look for holes in the enchantments here, maybe even cast a _Tessera verbum_ charm on the house."

"A what?" Harry looked at his friend confused.

"Yah know, Herm," Ron muttered, half lidded eyes looking up at her. "if Dumbledore is having trouble looking for a new DADA teacher this year, you could get the job easily." Hermione blushed slightly making everyone smirk knowingly.

"A _Tessera verbum_ charm," Luna said from her spot draped over a chair, opposite the table and the chair Mrs Weasley was sleeping in. "is a difficult spell that seals any area so that a password is needed to enter. All the House common rooms have one."

"So that's the spell on the Fat Lady's picture." Ginny mused from Ron's other side.

"And we're learning it in charms this year." Hermione said, causing Ron to groan.

"Trust me, there are no holes. When are you going for supplies." Toby sat with a whumph on a vacant chair by the fireplace, successfully changing the subject.

"Tomorrow. After everything that's happened I wouldn't be surprised if we stayed in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night then went on the Hogwarts express the next day." Harry said as he took a sip of his Butterbeer, examining it in thought before putting it down.

"So you start school a week before us? Aww, man." The prince griped as he picked up a sandwich to eat, he was going to have to work the last week of his holiday. 'Damn.'

Half an hour later the door banged open, everyone suddenly had their wands in their hands, and one crystal ball, as Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. "We've told Dumbledore what happened." Tonks said. "You'd all best pack. Your leaving right away." Everyone got up and left, Toby went to tell Jareth the new events but found that he and Sarah were not in the room. Shrugging and assuming that Jareth had already heard, Toby then went back downstairs to say goodbye to Harry and the gang.

"Bye, Harry, Ron." Toby said as he lifted his bag over his shoulder. "Everyone."

"Is his Lordship leaving?" Dobby, Solleret, Fill and Tupelo were all standing in a mournful line, tears in their eyes, with droopy ears.

Toby grinned, "Yep. Maybe I'll see you all again." giving them a wink as their little faces lit up and they began to converse with themselves excitedly.

Ron looked a little concerned as he dragged his trunk and owl cage, containing an exited Pig, through the hall. "How are you getting home? It's in America, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna magic my way home. It'll be a bit difficult, as I don't know my exact position or anything. But," Toby shrugged. "all I have to do is go to the Goblin City, then home. See yah!" And with a drop of a crystal ball and a poof of glitter, Toby vanished.

(Yeah! More shout outs to the people who keep my head as large as it is!)

**Celebwen Telcontar:** Nope! I don't intend to make Sarah a witch! Toby gets to meet your Sevy-poo though. But that's in a later chapter!

**Maniac:** I hope this chapter answered your question.

**Mdfang:**I usually update Tuesdays. Cos thats when my Mum will let me on the internet! She's such a tightass!

**Fya85: **Dont worry! I'm over 13. Swear away!

**Solea:** Thank you for thinking so.

**Sheng.Long 2005:**Why! Why did he have to die! Sob!Me too. Tonk's is one of my fav charicters. Toby does go to Hogwarts, but not Sarah and Jareth. They're too busy... (perverted laugh) No the HP crewdon't go to the underground, they still have to go to school! Definatly more J/S! Yes, and fae magic too! But all in later chapters.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Winner

Booyah! I'm back ppl! And looooook! Another chapter! Rejoyce, for this chapter brings Fluff! Enought fluff to smother yourself with!

**Chapter Seven: The Winner **

When Toby had left the room, Jareth had shifted so that his arms were around Sarah's waist and he had full access to the back of her neck. She growled dangerously and tried to swat him away again. "Can't you just keep your hands to yourself? Just because we kissed, doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with you." She continued to growl.

"My darling, Sarah." He cooed into her ear, "I have waited a good deal of time for you to grow up. And I intent to enjoy every moment." running his hands across her stomach.

Sarah blushed as he hugged her back, sniffing her hair and rubbing his nose into the back of her neck. "I'm not going to just throw myself at you." She hissed as she turned in his hold to look at him.

"I agree, to expect such a thing would be a little too optimistic." Jareth chuckled. "But you are forgetting two facts, my dove. You willingly fell asleep in my arms, after our little chat, and that memorable first kiss on the very bed you see before you. That, I believe, makes me the winner."

"What do you mean, 'the winner'? Are your tights cutting off the circulation of blood to your brain, or something?" She silently sniggered at the thought.

"Are you suggesting something, love?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Sarah promptly responded. "You're an arrogant butthead, who only ever thinks about his pants and raises his eyebrow way too much to be normal, even for you. Now, quit changing the subject and answer my question."

Jareth smirked at her likeness to her brother. "When you ran the Labyrinth, stakes were set. Your stake was young Toby, can you guess what _my_ stake was? It most certainly wasn't Toby." He purred mockingly.

Sarah looked at him in confusion. 'What does he mean? If it wasn't Toby…?' Closing her eyes to concentrate, her mind raced through the events in the Labyrinth.

"Your getting closer, my pearl." Jareth lent forward, his nose almost touching hers, to smirk.

Sarah's eyes snapped open in realisation, giving her a close up of his twinkling mismatched eyes. "Me?" She squeaked.

Jareth began to laugh at her expression, changing it from shock into fury. She growled fiercely as she pined his shoulders to the chair and looked at him in anger while his smirk grew. "Now, now. Temper." He mocked, arms still around her waist. "If I knew getting you angry would cause you to make such arousing sounds, I would have done so earlier."

Sarah ignored his last statement. "If you suddenly think you can just…"

"I can, and I am. _You_ let me." His eyes twinkled in delight as her face became enraged. "_You_ never ended the game, _you_ took it Aboveground, _you're_ the one who postponed your move all this time when you won, what apparently was, the first round and _you_, my darling girl, are the one who has lost."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snarled, still in his face.

"Huh." He smirked. "When the Labyrinth is won, the winner gets the child and a single wish. You never clamed your wish. My turn passed when I gave Toby back and in order to win the winners turn must be the last one. But as you never made your wish, it never came. So I had to wait for you to start playing again, or tell me your wish." One hand reached up to brush some offending hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. Sarah ignored the suggestive action and focused on the problem at hand, eye's darting in thought.

"I was right. You baited me with that assignment." Realisation dawned on her as she shook her head at the next thought. "But you just said that it wasn't your turn. So you can't do anything like that."

"I _am_ allowed to prompt you. I never made an official move, just a little magic on some manuscripts. Nothing direct." He shrugged.

"So it's still my turn?" Sarah asked with a small grin of hope.

"No, its not." Jareth moved his hand, making lazy circles on the skin under her top.

"What? But you just said…" He cut her short with a small laugh.

"Your turn passed when you summoned your friend Hoggle to help you." He explained.

"I've summoned Hoggle a bunch of other times. What makes this time different?" She demanded angrily.

"You were injured. You summoned the dwarf for assistance, where you usually summoned him to talk or to cry to."

"…" For the moment Sarah was speechless, her mind racing to put the pieces together. "So how is it you won?" She finally asked in a small voice. "Shouldn't we still be playing?"

"You gave up." He replied, smugly.

"I never!" Sarah protested loudly.

Jareth gave a soft chuckle. "But you did, my jewel. You submitted to me. You gave up the game, signing the pact with a kiss on that very bed."

Sarah's growl returned with backup, making him laugh out loud. "How could I have known? You never told me the rules. All you told me was I was to travel through the Labyrinth and to the Goblin City to get Toby back, and I did!"

"That was all you needed to know. Your side of the game. You twisted the rules, using my subjects against me, so I twisted them too." He shrugged casually.

"Oh, like you've never twisted the rules before?" She snorted sarcastically.

He tightened his grip around her waist and brought his head up to purr softly. "I have never needed to, before you. But now I have won, you are mine."

It took Sarah a moment to digest this new info and she struggled a bit in his iron hold, before giving up and collapsing with exhaustion in his arms and crying quietly into his shoulder as the overall stress of everything that had happened finally got to her.

Jareth was a little taken aback by her reaction, he soothingly shushed in her ear and stroked her hair. "It's okay, my love. Don't cry. Would it really be that awful to live with me, in the Underground? You would get to see Toby and your friends everyday, there is no 'University' to bother you, the only lessons would be in magic and maybe defensive arms. You would never have want for anything and you would never suffer your stepmother again. All you would have to do is stay with me. That's all. There are no twists, hidden tricks or strings attached. All I want is you with me. I would never force you into something. A day has not passed that I have not thought of you. I trained your brother in hopes that he would provide a distraction from watching you, though I'll admit that my plan backfired somewhat when I found I was watching you all the more." This made Sarah chuckle slightly, making Jareth smile softly as he continued petting her. "As I said, all I want is you with me. I don't think I could take another day without you, especially after the kisses you have gracefully bestowed upon me. Before you knew of my victory, you were well enough. What has changed, but a little knowledge? I am still the same man you first kissed, nothing has really changed."

Sarah sniffed and lifted her head, turning it to look at him. "I know." She sniffed again, then asked in a small voice. "Is there any way I could stay in this realm, just to finish my studies and maybe take a holiday with my family? I only have this year to go."

Jareth looked a little hesitant as he thought, then finally said. "You'd have to return to the Underground at night, like Toby soon will be when his powers get stronger."

"Thank you." She moved her head back down to his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

He rubbed her back in smoothing circles and kissed her cheek softly. "All you have to do is ask and I will obey." He let her know, kissing her chin.

"Mmmm…" she groaned tiredly as she wrapped her arms around him in an accepting embrace and tilted her head to get a better look at Jareth. He gave a small smile and chuckle as he gently kissed her forehead, her nose and her chin in secession.

Sarah lifted her head slightly and kissed his lips in a small peck, leaving him wanting more, and found herself kissing his bare shoulder up to his neck where she stopped under his chin, making him shiver. He bent down and took her fully into his arms, kissing her madly with one hand behind her head while to other rested on her hip, making her melt to him and answer back with equal passion as she pulled one of her arms up and around his neck to run her fingers through his hair while the other hand slid round to his chest and the nap of his neck and shoulder, to rub it in silent promise.

When they finally pulled apart, both their chests were heaving. Sarah stared wide eyed and blushing at the man before her as he quickly recovered and gave a chuckle. "I though you weren't going to 'throw' yourself at me." He smirked as her face became redder. He could feel her mind working fast, too fast for him to work out so soon.

Sarah's idea had hit too fast for Jareth to understand right away, but he was distracted when she whispered, "Oh? Is that how you feel? Then I best go." got up and moved to the bed, idly swinging her hips as she walked over to sit down. Jareth's eyes were glued to her hips and waist as she slid onto the bed to lie down and inform him. "I'm going to have a nap." Jareth raised an eyebrow as she slid into the covers and pulled them over her head. After much fumbling, in which Jareth had taken the opportunity to slink over in curiosity and sit on a unmoving part of the sheets, Sarah's messy head popped from the confines of the duvet and, with a grin directed at Jareth, pulled free her jeans to display them to the interested Goblin King before she plonked them on the floor.

Jareth eyes darkened at her teasing and he watched her getting comfortable under the covers, unbinding her hair so it spilled comfortably onto the pillow, bunching the sheets up so they covered her shoulders but, consequently, uncovered her long pale legs which she bent up in a comfortable position, and stretched before cuddling into the luxury bedspread and giving a large fake yawn.

The Goblin King suddenly smirked, catching on to her game as she faked sleep. Leaning onto the bed he gently ran a hand up her leg, making her shiver and frown a little as she opened one eye slightly to see what was going on. Seeing he had an audience, Jareth smirked and ran his hand around the flesh in one swift movement. Suddenly Sarah's hand darted out from the sheets to grasp his.

"That tickles, you know." She told him dryly as his smirk widened. Then, with a rapid movement, the King had pulled her up and with a growl crushed her lips with his and pulling her free of the sheets. Sarah gave a moan as she was pressed against his finely chiselled chest and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. When they pulled out, Sarah's neck was frantically ravished as Jareth then waved his free hand and banished them both back to the Underground and his chambers along with her discarded jeans and shoes.

(Shout outs! Yay! Hope you all didnt die from fluff overload! It was a pritty close call, eh? Ah! Only seven!The reviews are slowing down! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)

**Sheng. Long 2005: **To be honest: I support Ron/Hermione. They argue like a married couple! I think Hermione thinks of Harry more like a brother.I'mnot totally against H/H I just think Hermion/Ron is nicer.

**Solea:** My darling Solea, if youre read the chaptersyou willrealise they're in the revamped Grimaulds Place. The next chpter will spell a fresh change ofscenery.

**Lady of the Labyrinth: **Goblins arn't toilet-trained! Oo Well that will explain the mess in the Goblin Castle...

**Jumping jo: **The Sex Ed is baced on a true story! - -; Dont ask.


	8. Chapter Eight: Surprise!

(As promised, here's a change in scenery! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than most, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you later. Hehehe... Enjoy!)

**Chapter Eight: Surprise! **

In Diagon Alley Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione broke up with Luna, Fred and George who had to get her own supplies and the twins had to check up on their booming business venture. Harry's gang all went to get their robes, parchments, books, potion supplies and anything else they could think of. That night and the next they slept in the Leaky Cauldron, at Dumbledore's expense. It would have been pretty boring if they didn't have the past events to talk about.

When they dragged their trunks through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ and got on the Hogwarts express there was only one carriage left, near the back of the train. When Harry and his friends filed in no one noticed two small figures in the corner, having a nap under a travelling cloak.

During the ride Ginny and Ron had a lightning round of exploding snap while Hermione caught up on her reading, plonking a large dusty tome on her lap to do so. They were visited by Terry Boot, the Creevey brothers, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Luna, Neville Longbottom, who was looking for his elusive toad, and several other students who took part in Harry's after school activity, the DA, wanting to see if Harry was alright. It was during Neville's, Lee's and Dean's visit that they noticed the figures.

As Ron was about to poke the cloak with the end off his old broom, it shifted and a head popped out. "Hello, Sirs and Misses." The little House Elf said as she pulled her way from the covers and jump into the middle of the floor. "Is there anything Krill can do for you?"

"Hello, Krill." Neville said with a friendly smile as he sat down next to Ginny and Hermione. "What are you doing on the train by yourself?"

"Krill isn't by herself, sir. Krill is with her master."

"Ah, must one of the new student this year." Ron said sagely as Ginny slapped his hand, winning the cards underneath it. "Probably a pureblood or something."

The door violently slid open and Draco Malfoy and his cronies joined the gang. "Weasley, Granger, your both suppose to be in the prefect carriage, if you don't think we're too common for your tastes. I suggest you go. Now." Draco spotted Krill standing in the middle of the floor, cowering slightly when his sneering gaze fell on her. Pulling back his foot he kicked Krill into the wall beneath the window. As Harry and Ron got up to defend her sparks ran through the wooden floor, towards a panicking Draco, encasing the annoying boy and his supporters in what looked like a clear plasma ball. So when the Slytherin boys put their hands against its wall, plasma lines were created.

"How dare you." The figure in the corner slowly got up, its cloak delicately folding away to reveal a boy in an old fashioned poets shirt and deerskin breeches, floating towards the prisoners, sparks falling from his eyes and hands as he hissed at the older boy. "To punish a servant you have no power over. Leave, mortal! For this act, you have disgraced your name in my eyes!" A pop was heard and the large plasma ball disappeared. Dean, Lee and Neville had their wands out and were pressed against the walls.

"Toby! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron laughed. "What are you doing here?" He and Harry had moved over to shake Toby's hands, all smiling.

"Well, Jareth wanted me to check out the House Elves at Hogwarts so I would be out the way when he puts his moves on Sarah." Toby shrugged, walking over to the dizzy Krill and helping her onto his lap while he rubbed her sore back with a gloved hand.

"And your not bothered?" Ginny asked. "I mean, she's your sister."

"Well, yeah. I mind a little. Who wouldn't? But Jareth's way better then the mortal boys she use to bring home. All they every thought about were her boobs and getting into her underwear. At least with Jareth I know where he stands. Well… when it comes to her anyway." Krill was crying and thanking her master for saving her.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with Malfoy?" Hermione asked casually as she carelessly flicked through her large book.

"A little." Toby was beginning to feel guilty. "But I only knocked them out and left them in their carriage. When they wake up they'll think it was all a dream."

"Not a dream, mate." Ron chuckled. "A bloody nightmare."

"Um… hello? 'Scuse us? But, what the dung is happening?" Lee asked his friends as he began to lower his wand.

"I'm Toby Williams. Prince and heir of the Underground, Lord of the City of the Goblins, bla bla bla…" Toby said airily with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I'm just going to look around Hogwarts. Check the House Elves are all okay, stuff like that."

"House Elves? I thought you were the prince of Goblins?" Dean asked, coming alongside his friend, scratching his head.

"House Elves are a type of Goblin." Hermione put in, before Toby could open his mouth. "In 1454, the wizard Regan 'the Flammable' found a way to enter the Fae realm. When he got there, he captured over a dozen goblins, brought them back and put various enchantments on them. One such spell was one of servitude, which was first broken in 1502 by the Elves of the dark wizard Daskar in a battle between Daskar, the bad witch Slith the Black and the good wizard John Vilu von Jaska and his wife to be, Kriss O'Brien, when Daskar threw his cloak at his House Elves. Amazingly Kriss, a muggle, won the battle for John when she set Daskar's cloak on fire and hit Slith with a cauldron of hot soup, by swinging it over her head and letting go of the handle…"

"Geeze, Herm, you don't half go on!" Ron interrupted, sighing as everyone sniggered and she gave him a look that could scare the whiskers off a lumberjack.

"As I was saying… Most Goblins have found a way to work around, or get rid of the enchantments on them. But the spell on House Elves says that their master must free them, willingly or not. That's why the kind of Goblins at Gringotts look different than the House Elves. Because they got rid of their enchantment soon after coming into this world. Those who wanted to stay in this world formed their own government and laws, with the help of the witch Loka Whitehaven, her friend, the wizard Gregg Kinsman and the Goblin King."

"Thank you, oh dictionary of knowledge." Toby said, mock saluting Hermione. "I bow to your wisdom. But I think you should get going to the Prefect Carriage. They're thinking of sending someone else to look for you. I suggest you get Malfoy as well, he's not up yet."

"How do you know? Are you a _Legilimens_?" Harry asked him.

"A what? No, I can only read minds. Not very well, but I'm learning. I just need more practice. And even then, the person has to concentrate a bit."

"That's what _Legilimens_ means." Hermione said with a grin as she stood and walked with Ron to the door.

"Why was he called Regan 'the Flammable'?" Toby suddenly asked Harry, Neville and Ginny as their friends left the carriage.

"Because the bloke found a way of magically lighting his own farts." Dean sniggered as he plonked down alongside Ginny.

"So every time he farted, a jet of flame would shoot out." Lee continued as he sat by Harry.

"But why '_the_ _Flammable_'?" Toby persisted.

"He couldn't find the counter spell, and he liked wearing long robes." Harry snorted as Lee and Dean chuckled.

The Train came to a stop and the students filed out. "Don't worry Toby. We'll take you up to the castle." Harry reassured Toby as he, Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor to get off the train.

"I think I'm suppose to meet someone out here. Some guy called 'R. Hagrid'?" Toby wondered.

"Oh, Hagrid! You'll like him. He's half Giant, but he's cool. Has a fetish for dangerous creatures, but I suppose they're only dangerous to us."

"Half Giant? Cool! So, in theory, he's one of my subjects." Toby gave a brief smile.

"How'd you figure?" Ron asked before Hermione answered for the prince.

"As we saw in Grimmuald Place, Trolls live in the Underground. Giant's are just Troll's crossed with Humans. There was a lot of Troll rapes reported in the 1200's in some of the older books in the library before the Toll reapportion laws in 1243." Hermione supplied.

"I don't expect any special treatment from him, or anything." Toby said as they jumped the steps and he readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Where's Krill?" Ron asked as they heard Hagrid's cries from the other end of the walk.

"First years! Come on! Look lively! First years, this way!" Toby stood on his tiptoes to better look over the crowds heads and see the man.

"I sent her up home while you were gone. She'd get lost out here." Toby explained as they walked. "She's only really here to make sure I make it okay."

"Okay there, Harry? You alright?" They came up to the large, hairy man in a huge moleskin coat and boots holding a lantern on a large pole as first years filed past him, to mill in a mob nearby. Toby noticed that people often asked Harry that, he made a mental note to ask about it in the near future.

"Is it okay if we took Toby down to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, clapping a hand on Toby's shoulder as they all looked up at Hagrid.

"Toby?" Hagrid bent down to get a better look at the prince. Toby sighed to himself then brought his bag around, opened it up and began to root inside. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and put it on. It was a gold circlet with a slight point around the forehead.

"Prince Tobias of the Underground, at your service, sir." Toby pulled off an old fashioned bow.

"Oh! Dumbledore said yeh'd be comin'. Welcome ter Hogwarts, yeh're Majesty! I'm suppose ter take yeh, but if ye'd like ter go we' Harry…"

"Yes please!" Toby grinned up at Hagrid.

"Right, off yeh go then. I'll tell Dumbledore yeh're goin' with em' then."

"Thank you." Toby hugged a now blushing Hagrid in thanks, as he was pat on the head.

Hagrid had not been expecting Toby's response and was a little surprised. "Ehem. Go on then." He chuckled good naturedly as Ron and Harry took Toby off him and they quickly ran for the carriages that were leaving any minute. 'How'd a sweet kid the likes o' him get mix up we' the likes o' the Goblin King?'

(I hope Hagrid's speech isn't too out of charicter. Oh well... can't change it now! Heres the weekly shout outs!)

**Actually, beside all the "update soon" comments I don't think anyone askes any questions...! **

Wow...! I'm in shock.

Well for everyone out there, here's some thng to wet your appitete.  
**In the next chapter you can expect:**  
A new charicter (Of my own design of course.)  
Toby in Hogwarts! (Duh!)  
And what Solleret was doing in the middle of a muggle city! (Bet no one thought about that! Huh?)

**So stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Drake and Past Events

Hello, My Loyal Subjects! It it I! Yes! I have updated once again! Cue dramatic music! I have decided to update sooner, you lucky lucky people, to celebrate hitting 100 reviews! Yes! 100! Whoohoo! I never thought I'd ge 100! You can understand why this is a big boost to my ego! I will still update on time, as planned, this is just a reward to all you little people. I hope this dosen't feel to much like a filler, I rushed it a little especially for you guys! So if it's rubbish, feel guilty! It's all your fualt! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Drake and Past Events**

"Why'd you hug Hagrid?" Ron asked as he and Hermione dragged Toby into a vacant carriage with Harry and Ginny.

"Don't know. I just felt like it." Toby shrugged. "He's a very huggable guy. And Jareth's always teaching me to do the unexpected. So I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah. I wanted to do that too when I first met him, but I never had the guts." Ginny giggled. The carriage gave a jolt and they began moving.

"There's the lake. You'd be crossing that by now, if you went with Hagrid." Harry pointed out the window, five minutes into the drive. Toby looked out. It was a clear night, with the moon reflecting off the lake revealing the small bunch of boats sailing across it and the long shadow following them.

"Oh, that's just the giant squid." Ron said airily when he saw Toby stare. "It's nice enough, just don't go for any midnight swims." Toby nodded feverishly. "Here comes the castle. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Toby looked up, as they passed through a pair of iron gates, to see the large castle glowing in the dark.

"It's almost as big the Jareth's," He told the gang, with a slight grin as his head poked further out the window. "only grander. If Jareth could get them to tidy up a bit, maybe a fresh lick of paint and some new gilding, then the Goblin Castle might rival Hogwarts." The wizards and witches all grinned at his complement of their home.

* * *

When they got off the landau and up the stairs to reach the great hall they were called over the crowd by an old woman in teachers robes. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Could you bring our guest here, please?" 

'That was more a demand, than a question.' Toby thought as his friends lead the way.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's Gryffindor's Head of House. Don't be scared, she's a tough old bird, but fair."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Don't call her that! What if she hears you?"

"Who can hear anything in all this?" Ron indicated the students around him, all chatting and yelling. "It's a wonder Toby can hear me at all."

"Right. If you'll come with me, your Majesty. I will give you a tour around the school grounds so you can begin your investigations." Professor McGonagall said sourly to Toby when they had arrived and she had given him a brief study.

"Umm… Professor? Is it not too late for a tour?" She turned to look at the small boy again. "It just seems to be a bit late at night that's all. I'm a little tired from the journey here and I'm sure there is something you would rather be doing this evening than babysitting me. So why don't I begin by investigating the food in the Great Hall tonight and Hermione and her friends can tour me tomorrow, as it will be a Sunday." The teacher looked down in surprise at the circlet adorned boy looking back up at her.

After a think she finally gave him a small smile and said, "As you wish, your Highness." before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione and saying "Miss Granger, I trust you and your friends will cater to his needs. If there are any questions Miss Granger can not answer, feel free to ask the staff." and leaving them for the Teachers Table.

Ron snorted before muttering. "Like there's something about Hogwarts, Hermione doesn't know! We should rename her 'Hogwarts: A History'." Toby gave him a funny look, not entirely understanding what he meant.

"That was a bit cold." Harry commented about the Professor, as he walked with his friends to the Gryffindor table to introduce Toby to they're DA group.

"Maybe she's got something on her mind." Toby guessed as he sat between Harry and Ron.

* * *

Toby had marvelled at the floating candles, asking whether wax fell into the food, the enchanted ceiling, asking what happens when it rains or snows, and the amount of food magically put on the tables at once, asking how it was done. Hermione was glad to answer all his questions. Then the Sorting was done and she explained the significance of the ceremony and about the Houses people were entered in. 

"Attention, please!" Dumbledore stood at the Head Table when everyone had finished eating and the plates had been taken way. "In typical Hogwarts tradition," His eyes sparkled as they moved over the crowd of stuffed students. "I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Drake." A tall thin man sitting close to Dumbledore stood up. He had his long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail which brought out the point in his arching eyebrows. Toby took one look at him and knew he was sidhe. "And we hope he is the one to break the tradition." Drake held eye contact with Toby for a moment, quickly breaking it with an small bow when Toby gave him a stony look and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I would also like to also introduce Prince Tobias of the Goblin Kingdom, who will be inspecting our House Elf barracks for a few days as they are so big." Toby stood up on his bench, so that the hall could see him and kept his stony look, really nervous as all the students looked at him. "If you have any complaints about the House Elf staff, please be sure to contact him as he will be lead around the school grounds by Miss Granger." Hermione stood up to receive everyone's gaze, then they both sat down as Professor Dumbledore continued. "This is just a routine inspection, one Hogwarts takes every couple of hundred years. That's all of the notices for now, except that I must remind students that Mr Filch will ferry crossings across the swamp in the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing as it seems the staff, with the help of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, are still working on a counter spell. It seems the original spell was cast with a little more vigour than intended. Thank you and now I suggest, as I assume we are all fit to burst with the amount of food we have consumed, that everyone goes up to bed and has a nice lie in, as tomorrow is Sunday. Good night." The students all got up and crowded to their dormitories. Toby followed Harry behind Ron and Hermione who were in charge of the first years.

Thinking that this time was as good as any, Toby asked. "Why do people keep asking if your okay, Harry?"

Harry seemed to think about it for a second as he studied the floor beneath his moving feet. Then he answered in a sad whisper. "Because my godfather died last year, in a battle with Death Eaters. He saved my life."

"Oh." Toby looked at his sad friend for a moment before giving him a small hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Thanks. It's okay. You didn't know. Grimmuald Place use to be his house and I didn't know him really well. He was in Azkaban, a wizard prison, for a murder he didn't commit and had broke out a few years ago to clear his name." Harry said to the floor as they continued walking.

Toby thought for a second before asking. "To change the subject: Do you know where I'm going to sleep?"

Harry gave a small smile and a shrug. "I'm sure Hermione knows. We'll ask her when we get to the common room."

Apparently Toby would be put up in a guest bedroom close to the Gryffindor common room, for his and Hermione's convenience. Professor McGonagall had left a parchment for her in the common room.

* * *

When Toby woke up the next morning he looked around, puzzled to what had woke him so early. The light coming in from the window was barely enough to see by. Looking around he found five House Elves staring at him from the floor, all with big watery eyes and clad in a pillowcase with the Hogwarts emblem. "Um.. Hello. Did you want something?" Toby asked them sleepily. 

One of the Elves came forward, looking down to fiddle with his hands, and asked. "Is it true, Majesty?"

"I've only just woke up." Toby explained patiently with a yawn. "What have you heard?"

"That… that…" The first Elf stuttered but was taken over by another.

"You and Lady Sarah was attacked by bad wizards, sir." The second Elf said, timidly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true." Toby answered, not sure why they were distressed. "What's wrong?"

"Well… Highness…"

"Please spit it out, I want to get back to sleep." Toby moaned as he fell backwards onto the pillow. Seeing as the House Elves weren't going to move or say anything, Toby sighed to himself and, lifting his head up to see them, patted the side of his bed, motioning the House Elves to feel free and climb up. Only one did, the second Elf who had stepped forward, and Toby watched him as he sat down and look nervous, as if he didn't belong there. "Could you please get on with it?" Toby asked as his eyes threatened to shut.

"Majesty… Grip knows why dark wizards attacked, sir." He muttered.

Toby sat up, the little House Elf now had the princes undivided attention. "Why?" Grip fiddled some more, making Toby want to snap, "Stop it!" but he didn't. Instead Toby said, as patiently as he could. "It's okay. If your worried, I wont tell anyone you said anything. You won't get into any trouble."

"Sir is very kind." Grip's eyes began to water again as he stared up hopefully at Toby. "Sir," He began as the other House Elves came forward. "the Dark Lord didn't know his Highness and Lady was in. Professor Dumbledore sent Solleret to send a letter to Lady Sarah telling Lady Sarah that Lord Toby and his Highness was helping Professor Dumbledore in the war, sir, and was asking her permission so you's could stay in England to help, sir. The Dark Lord sent dark wizards to stop Solleret from delivering her message, sir. But it was too late, sir." Grip fell silent, not knowing what else to say.

Toby nodded his head, fitting the pieces together as he thanked and dismissed the Elves. Jareth had been asked to help in the war against Voldemort, and while Jareth hadn't cared if humans got themselves blown up, he had recognised that Voldemort would get word of Toby's magical station when Jareth sent him to Hogwarts, the best school for magic Aboveground, in two years time. Then Sarah would be in danger too. So Jareth had agreed to help them.

(SHOUT OUTS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Kiss! Well... maybe I don't love you _that_ much... but its close!)

**Maniac:** Your question was, 'How'd they know where the house was anyway's?' And the answer is... drum roll please...because that cow Bellatrix told them! Yay! Is it just me, or dosen't she sound like a charicter from 'Asterix and Obelix'? Not that I'm sad enough to read their books... you belive me, right? Shut up!

**Jumping-jo:** Don't worry! You haven't seen the last of Jareth and Sarah! Mwaha!

**Vampirehelsing:** As I told Jumping-jo, you havent seen the last of Sarah and Jareth! Being so very evil,I have something diabolical instore for them! Mwahahahahahaha!

**Solea:** I just felt like shouting you out. Hello!

**The 1 hp fan:** Wait no longer! For I have saved you from rolling your eyes in boredom!

**Ladyofthedragons1: **YAY! COOKIE! CHOCO CHIP GOODNESS! CRAP! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME HYPER! NOOOOOOOO! NOW EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE WILL DIE! (Gets hit over the head by Amberfox with a shoe.) AF: Shut up!


	10. Chapter Ten: Locust Legs

Here's the promised chapter. In truth, I had finished it before I posted Chapter 9 just so I could update it early. Ain't I clever! I think we've got three more chapters to go after this! So sad! No worries though. I know you'll enjoy them! So enjoy this while you can! Especially as this chapter tells us what happened to Draco when he found out who Toby was! He he!

**Chapter Ten: Locust legs **

All day Toby had been shown the grounds. His last stop was the kitchens, as the House Elves had just finished preparing the nights meal and would be free from any chore beside cleaning. Hermione, Harry and Ron, who couldn't pass up free food, slipped quietly through the portrait hole with Toby behind them under a spell of invisibility to see how the servants react to his friends.

"Hello." Harry greeted a nearby group of Elves. They stopped and looked up at Harry with, almost scarily, eager smiles.

"Sirs, miss! What can we do for you's?" They piped as they ran up to the group.

Toby had given his friends specific orders to order stuff definitely not found in the Hogwarts kitchen, telling them that they wouldn't have to eat any of it, so they began to order whatever came into their heads. "Do you have any Ducks tongues in a creamy red wine sauce?" Hermione asked as the House elves rushed to obey.

"I'll have a small plate of fried Ants with a sprinkle of melted butter." Harry said.

Ron racked his brain for something exotic sounding. "And I'll… er… I'll have… some dried Camel meat in rice with… chillies, diced, and chopped tomato's and onions."

"Could I have a side order or fogs legs, fried in butter and garlic?" Hermione asked a passing elf, remembering her trip to France.

"Well. If your having that, Hermione, I guess I'll have a side order of cooked locusts, fried in vegetable oil on a plate of summer salad. Hold the croutons though. I don't like them." Ron said as he tried to top Hermione, who gave him a playful smile.

"And for desert," Harry supplied, with a wink to his friends. "can we have three Cornish ice cream sundaes with hot chocolate fudge sauce and with bits of chocolate flakes on top?" The House elves who had not gone disappeared in a frenzy to complete the unusual orders.

Ron mouthed a "What?" to Harry and cocked his head, Hermione grinned at his antics.

Harry grinned and whispered. "I fancy one right about now."

Toby almost gave the game away with a titter at Harry's idea, as he watched his servant's progress through a conjured crystal ball.

"Here, sirs and miss." A House Elf puffed, 25 minutes later, as he led them to a small table. "Your foods." Plates were put on the table as the trio sat down to their peculiar meal. Sure enough, the food they ordered was placed on the table all steaming hot, except for the salads, and waiting while the Sundaes slowly melted at the right corner of each plate, across the starters. The gang sat down and looked at the row of nervous House Elves standing by, waiting for disapproval.

Everyone watched Hermione pick up a frog leg daintily with her special fork, and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm. That's actually quite good." Ron pulled a face as she gave him a smug look.

The Elves all beamed and chorused. "Thank you, Miss."

Agreeing to her silent challenge, Ron picked up some fried Locusts with his fingers, wrapped them in a lettuce leaf and bit the whole lot in half. Harry laughed at the face Hermione pulled back as she gave him a silent look of defeat. Ron smiled in victory, letting a Locust leg fall from his lip.

Toby clapped to congratulate the small Elves as he let his invisibility spell fall away, revealing himself. The Elves gasped and fell to the ground in worship, making Hermione frown. "Well done! Well done!" Toby's voice boomed across the now silent hall. "You passed with flying colours."

"Majesty?" One bold House Elf asked nervously as his voice was blocked by the ground.

"Yes." Toby laughed, grinning at his friends. "I gave you all a test in resourcefulness and speed. I have not seen a meal set so fast." The House Elves all beamed with pride, at the floor. "Even though you had almost none of the available ingredients, you still managed to pull off a fine meal in record time." The Elves were now stealing proud sideway glances at each other. "So I dub this kitchen one of the finest Aboveground." The servants were so overcome by joy they all suddenly rushed at Toby, causing him to fall on his butt, hugging him and thanking him while they wiped their eyes, and noses, on their pillow sheet toga's. Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed at Toby's misfortune and started their sundaes. "Ron?" Hermione asked him as he was stuffing his face. "Why did you eat the Locust instead of the Camel meat?"

After swallowing his food he gave her a embarrassed grin. "Well… when we went to Egypt Fred and George both bet me a bag of Honeydukes best chocolate if I ate ten fried Locusts in under 5 seconds. They still owe me that chocolate."

"Then you should ask for interest. It's not like they can't afford it." Harry said, waving an empty spoon at Ron.

"Yeah, but if I did that, what's to stop them from jinxing it?"

* * *

In the end, Toby was true to his word and, after digging him out of the pile of grateful House Elves, he got rid of the food. By this time they had all finished their sundaes and were happy to drag a slightly bruised Toby away from the kitchens and the House Elves. 

As they walked back down the corridor, on their way to Gryffendor tower to occupy themselves for the hour before dinner they met Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, speed talking as they came from the opposite direction. Toby hid behind Ron's robe, praying he wasn't seen. He had been warned about those two that morning and experienced their unique brand of torture first hand. It was almost as bad as when he had visited his elderly aunts at new years! His cheeks itched at the memory and he had had to invent an entire new spell to correct his hair and clothes after their inspection and coos of 'How sweet!' and 'Cute!'. He could still remember how one of his ears had began to ring when one of them had squealed too close.

"Did you hear?" Parvati giggled to Hermione as they came closer, seemingly have forgotten about Toby for the moment. "Malfoy fainted at the feast yesterday!"

"What! Why!" Hermione asked as Ron began to crack up and Harry only smiled.

"Dunno." Lavender said with a shrug. "Someone said something about something that happened on the train…" Lavender was interrupted by a peal of laughter from Ron and Harry's sniggering. Toby hid his smile behind his hand and prayed that he wouldn't make a noise that would give him away.

Hermione looked slightly amused as she excused her friends. "We were practicing our Cheering Charms for revision and they've not quite worn off yet. I bet your sister would love to hear about Malfoy." Parvati and her friend both bought it and left, still chatting away.

"Whew. That was close." Toby wiped his sleeve over his forehead as he helped Hermione and Harry get Ron off the floor.

(This chapters a little short, isnt it? Dont worry! I'll make it up to you!The next chapter deals with Proffesor Drake ans well as an overload of JxS fluff, as I couldn'tput any in this chapter.But for now, here's the shout outs!)

**BOWIEgirl:** I have my own cult? Cool! Mwahahahaha! Yes! Bow before me pitifull mortals! Free Jareth plushies for everyone! His clothes are detachable! Whooohoo!

**Sheng.Long 2005:** CHOCOLATE! I will beed them in my Weasley swamp, made of fudge! With brownie bits in it! Yum...! Drools. Your right, I don't intend on editing this, anyway its nice as it is. And I'm too lazy.

**Jumping-jo:** Hey! I resmble that. No, wait... I ment resent! Resent! Dr. Seuss was insane. His books were all extracts from his diary while he was in a loony bin. His son, another Dr, published the extracts as childrens stories. And you think _I'm_ insane?

**Kaichia:** Drakes in the next chapter! Don't fret.

**Solea:** _Save_ them? With what I have planned, I don't think they'll _want_ to be saved! He he! Perverted grin.

**Ladyofthedragons1:** You want to _give_ me _More Cookies_! Shrugs. Okay... but it's your funeral... AF: No its not! It's mine!

**Moonjava:** Hello!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Good Gods!

Hello people! Sorry I'm late. Here's the chappy with JxS fluff in it. If you don't like JxS fkuff then why the filk are you reading this? Read something else, fool! I estimate two more chapters before the end! How Tragic! Sob! But don't worry, I'll make the last chapter extra long just for you guys! And to make up for chapter 10 being so short! So **Whitefire**, **Ladyofthedragons1** and anyone else who want it,enjoy the mouth foaming fluff coming up! Does anyone know how to get rid of this fragging box thing!

**Chapter Eleven: Good Gods!**

Toby would be going home the next day and the only teacher he hadn't met, for the staff's comments, was Professor Drake. Harry and the gang had been surprised when Toby told them he had found Professor Snape funny. They were expecting weird and creepy, but never funny. Apparently Snape had confused Toby for a pupil and tried out his glare on him, where upon Toby had promptly cracked up. They all headed to the last teachers new classroom, as all the other DADA teachers had had a different room, and stood outside the door. Toby had asked that none of them come with him inside, he had wanted to talk to each teacher alone on their terms and this was no different.

"Enter." Was the short answer when he knocked. Giving his friends a final look, Toby opened the door silently and slipped in, closing it behind him to make his way up the pathway between the desks and to the teachers desk where Professor Drake had his head down, examining some manuscript. "Yes?" The Professor asked, without looking up.

"Professor?" Toby asked as he approached the desk. Professor Drake suddenly raised his head to acknowledge the prince. "I would like to know your experiences with the House Elf staff, if you please."

Drake looked Toby over before saying. "I shall not pretend that I like the fact that his majesty has let his subjects into this realm, to work for humans no less." Toby nodded, he had figured as much. "Or the fact that he has chosen a human child as his heir…"

Toby interrupted. "By the laws of the Old Ones of the Charmed, a Princely heir can only be established if the child in question has knowledge and, therefore, access to the magic that flows through the Underground. As knowledge is power and I am the only child to ever remember my time in the castle beyond the Goblin City, I am the only candidate for the job. So unless someone else completes the Labyrinth, I'm the only choice King Jareth has for a heir, short of marriage. So unless he has his own kids, I'm the prince. If he does have any children, I'll only be a Duke or something. Unless he still wants me to take over. If you have complaints, call Jareth. I only agreed because I was his only choice and if something happened to him I would be prepared for my role. It would be a shame if the king didn't even know what he was doing, not to mention a danger to his subjects health." Drake raised an eyebrow at the little speech before letting a small grin grace his features.

"I am glad to see that you know something of the Old Ones Laws. It seems the Council's fears are ill founded once again. I believe you will make a satisfactory king."

"This was one of the Council's tests?" Toby was a little shocked. "When will those guys quit being so pig headed!" Toby leant back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "I have been given quizzes and surprise tests up to Kukupa! Ever since they heard a mortal would inherit they've tried everything to catch me out! What's the deal!"

"I believe 'the deal', as you put it, is that they are worried you might not be up to the duties of Kingship." Drake suggested as Toby ran another hand through his hair.

"It's not like I'm human anymore…" He snorted before the professor interrupted him.

"What?"

Toby raised his eyebrow. "You can't expect me to be human after all the magic I can channel, do you? A prince of the Underground can channel up to 80 of magic, on a very good day. Jareth can channel nearly all of it. If I was still human, I'd suffer major blackouts due to magic backlash. If a human can focus 2 of the Undergrounds magic, he'd be considered a powerful sorcerer, so the magic 5 supplies has no choice but to turn the user immortal, that or blow them up. That is the main reason the law 'Knowledge is Power' is used in the underground. The info I got when I was a baby was what saved me from exploding." He explained.

"But I can sense you have no Sidhe aura. How is that possible?"

"The transformation's not instant." Toby answered like it was obvious. "Little by little, I change. It'll speed up when I use magic or stay in the Underground. Soon I'll have to stay there forever or my magic will go out of control and end up doing stuff I don't want it to." The boy shrugged. "I just dread Sarah finding out. She'll kill me, or Jareth. Whoever she can get her hands on first."

"Sarah? Oh yes. The human girl his Majesty is so infatuated with."

"Yes. Now enough about my sister and the Council and stuff. Tell me what you think about the House Elves so I can go home. My parents are gong to kill me for being away so long."

"Your future looks very bleak, highness." Professor Drake observed with a playful smile.

"Yeah. Lots of death…"

"So? How'd it go?" Harry asked as Toby shut the door to the classroom behind him, looking knackered.

"It could have been worse. Drake's not as stuck up as he looks. We talked about the Underground for a bit. The House Elves have been given nothing but praise by everyone, except professor Snape. But I think he'd complain if he went to heaven, so I'm not going to look into it."

"Yes!" Ron and Harry high-fived, a trick Harry and Hermione taught Ron over the summer.

"When we get back to Gryffindor tower, I'll check up with Jareth and tell him everything's alright here." Toby said as they walked.

"Why not now?" Hermione asked.

"I just need a short rest. Professor Drake was prodding my magic the entire interview, so I'm just a bit tired."

"Why was he doing that?" Harry asked.

"Professor Drake use to work for the Sidhe Council, and they asked him to test me out."

"It was a test?" Hermione's ears practically pricked up at the mention of an examination.

Toby shrugged. "Yeah. They keep dropping them on me and I keep passing. I wish they'd give it a rest."

As they approached the Fat Lady's portrait Toby flicked his wrist and magiked up a crystal, intending to report to Jareth before going to bed, and peered into it. "Aaaaah! Good Gods!" Toby quickly thrust the crystal away from him.

"Toby!" Two accusing voice's were heard yelling from the ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You could of at least put up a blocking spell or something!" The young boy frantically yelled as he tried to cover his eyes with his free hand.

"I did. But you seem to have bypassed them. Well done…" Jareth's voice chuckled from the ball before he was interrupted.

"This is no time to congratulate him, Jareth." Sarah's voice hissed, "Toby, your so dead!" she said, turning her anger onto her brother.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Toby repeated as he kept his eyes covered. Harry and Ron wanted to see what was happening but Hermione had both her hands on their shoulders, stopping them. She shook her head when they were about to ask her for an explanation.

"Just leave it." The witch advised.

"Later!" Toby bid his sister as he flicked his wrist and disappeared the crystal. "I think I need a Butterbeer." He told his friends as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that went well…" Jareth sighed to Sarah as she partly leant on him.

"I'm going to kill him when we get home." She continued to threaten through clenched teeth, even though her brother was out of hearing range.

"Do you want to start again?" Jareth asked as he collapsed, Sarah couldn't help but notice the sweat on his forehead and chest.

Sarah smirked, "Awww! Is the mighty Goblin King getting all sleepy-tired?" she teased.

Jareth promptly raised a sexy eyebrow, but decided to ignore her jibe. "I don't know how you humans can do this over and over again."

"You must admit, humans have good stamina." Sarah said, leaning over him on all fours with a smirk on her shiny perspired face.

Jareth gave her a rival smirk. "My dear," He purred "you have not yet seen what a member of the Sidhe can do."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah, right." Jareth's smirk just got wider at the challenge. Sarah gave a yelp of surprise as the kings arm suddenly shot out and knocked her over so she was sprawled out beside him, panting. "No fair." She accused him. "That was cheating."

Jareth rolled over to face her. "Oh?" He said playfully. "There was nothing about it in the rules you told me."

"That's because I thought it would be obvious." She said as if speaking to a child. "Your not allowed to _push_ someone like _that_."

"Why? It makes everything more… _interesting_." Jareth purred again, moving his face closer to Sarah's, his eyes focusing on her lips. "But then again," He chuckled in a low whisper. "I suppose everything would be over too quickly."

Sarah only grinned. "So? Who's turn is it now?" She finally asked.

"Yours, I believe." He promptly answered as he rolled over once again and sat up.

"So? Shall we start again?" Sarah propped herself up and ran a hand through her hair, getting it out of her face.

"Let's start from where we left off." Jareth grinned.

Sarah began to stand, "Pffff. You would." she muttered as Jareth was given a grand view of her legs from under her long, baggy shirt.

'Too bad she has those damn shorts on…' Jareth thought as he put each of his hands and feet on the Red and Green corner circles on the Twister mat. Sarah then put one of her feet on Blue and Red, resting on his stomach and to lean forward to put her hand on the Yellow beside Jareth's head and another on the Blue next to his shoulder.

"Can you reach the spinner for me?" Sarah asked as she reached out, the spinner began to move. The problem was, it moved _away_.

"As delighted as I am at the position you have voluntarily gotten yourself into," Jareth began as Sarah rolled her eyes and began to blush. "I suggest we move the game elsewhere."

"Oh? Why? And where?" Sarah gave up trying to catch it to glare at Jareth through her hair.

"Over to the bed." Jareth grinned as her face began to turn red. "But for that, I don't think we'll need the mat. Or the spinner. Unless you really _want_ to…" He finished saucily.

"Pervert." Sarah mumbled as she go off him, dusted herself off and moved to sit on the bed.

(L: Good day to you, my worshipers! Yes! It is time for the celabritory Shout Outs! AF: As you can see, finding out she had her own cult, has gotten to her head. L: No it hasen't! Bow before me andgrovel forgiveness, puny mortal! AF: I'll grovel you! Hits L over the head with a newspaper. L: Okay! Okay! I'll just get on with it! Geeze!)

**SP777:** Wow. Your name is odd. Sorry, that was mean. It's pronounced 'Shee' like in Banshee. It's gaellic for 'people of the (fairy) hills'. I'll take that slant thing as a complament. No I havent changed any chapters. Are you sure you read them properly. I'll as AF if she's changed anything.

**Sheng.Long2005:** Hey! I did say I got it out just for you guys! Meanie. But I forgive you! Here, have a cookie on the house.

**Jumping-jo:** Yes! Actually people do eat locusts and Chamal meat. Locust sorta taste nutty and Chamel meat tastes a bit like goat. If you've not had goat then its sorta tasteslike lamb, chicken and a cartire. Very chewy. About Seus: I read about in an article in the newspaper then 'The Grinch' came out.

**DarkBlueEyes:** Snipe didn't pay attention at the feast. I thought it would be funny imagining Snipes confused face when Toby began laughing his ass off! Hope you injoyed it.

**Solea, Moonjava, Lady of the Labyrinth and Vampirehelsing:** I don't like leaving people out so I thought I'd say Hello!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Being Dead and Revenge

This is the second to last Chapter! SOB! Sorry it's a bit short. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Being dead and Revenge**

"Bye!" Toby yelled, giving his final goodbye from the carriage window as he waved to his friends. It had been a slightly tearful goodbye, Hermione had given him a book on old magic, Ron had given him his spare pair of Fred and George's Ear Wiggs he had been given and Harry had given him some Chocolate frogs and Every flavour beans. Toby intended to use his new gifts as soon as he got home. It would be easy getting to the Underground from Hogsmead train station, where he would be dropped off outside the schools magical influence. He was looking forward to curling up in bed with the book while eating the frogs and beans and listening out for his mother so she wouldn't tell him off for staying up late to read.

Before he knew it, he found himself outside his house. The mid afternoon light shone on the door handle as he turned it, pushed down and entered the house as quietly as he could, so as not to alert his mother. Toby paused his creeping when he heard sobbing and, quietly, ducked into the coat closet to summon up a crystal of the living room and find out what was going on. He saw his mother crying on the couch surrounded by Sarah and his five best friends who all looked upset, except Sarah who glared in his direction, and tried to comfort the distressed women. Toby jumped when a bang of the front door was heard and his father rushed into the room to embrace his mother, obviously straight from work.

"I… I… I don't know where he is…" Karen sobbed into her husbands chest.

He shushed her and rocked her slightly whilst rubbing her back. "It's okay, honey. It's okay. I'm sure Toby's okay."

"He… was never in bed. He didn't come home last night…" Karan continued to sob, clutching her husbands shirt like it was a life preserver.

Sarah glared at Toby and mouthed. 'Get here, Now!' Two of Toby's friends, casual a mousy brown haired boy called Allen and a scruffy dark haired boy called Jules, looked at her strangely. Toby only shook his head at her, fearing his mothers wrath. His sister glowered as she pulled up her sleeve and muttered to him, "Fine, if that's the way you want it." as she used a handy pencil to scribble down something on a scrap piece of paper lying on the coffee table. "Read this." She told the nearest of his friends, a blond little girl in a green dress. Gwen, as that was the girls name, looked at the paper oddly as Allen, Jules and his other friends, a baseball capped tomboy called Tracy and a dark dressed boy with dark red dyed hair which stuck up called David, come over to look over her shoulder at the note.

"'I wish the Goblin Prince was here, right now'?" They all quoted together in puzzlement.

'Deuce!' Toby swore as he pummelled through the air to fall and land on his back in the middle of the living room, clad in Goblin Prince attire, with a meaty thump.

He was lucky he didn't land on the coffee table…

Karen screamed, his dad and friends all jumped and Sarah gave him a wicked smile as Toby groaned, sure he had broken something. "Do you know how nauseous I feel?" He growled to his sister. "Not to mention the fact my back is killing me." Laughter started in the back of his head and Toby frowned up to the ceiling, sensing Jareth watching and was responsible for the wardrobe change.

"Sarah thought this would be an opportune time for you to 'face the music', as it were, and take some responsibility." Toby heard the king whisper as he tried to sit up.

'Haven't I got enough responsibility? _I'm the Goblin Prince_!' Toby thought sarcastically as he stirred.

"You've got to start getting use to teleports anyway." Toby heard Sarah mutter.

"That's it," Her baby brother muttered as he succeeded in partly sitting up. "I'm warding myself." Jareth only laughed again.

"Toby!" Karen rushed to her son's side to suffocate him in a hug, only pausing for a second to whack him over the head. "I'm gonna kill you!" She half cried and laughed.

"Yeah." Toby wheezed as he watched his dad stare suspiciously at the ceiling and his friends come over. Sarah only smirked from her seat on a chairs arm with her arms folded.

"Where have you been!" His mother interrogated.

"Umm…" Toby looked to Sarah for support. All she did was sigh and roll her eyes as she pulled over a chair for Toby to sit on.

"Let him talk." Sarah said in her brothers defence as she brought the chair over.

"The truth." Karen insisted as she release the boy.

"Okay." Toby sighed before explaining, "I was in England doing a routine check up on the House Elves in a school for witchcraft and wizardry, called Hogwarts, for a few days. I would have come home this morning but Krypton, a Troll lord and Loam, the fourth Brownie Prince called on me, at 3 in the morning, to settle a dispute. So I only had a couple of hours sleep and I had a bit of a lie in when I went back to my room in Hogwarts." Allen had gone white while Sarah looked mildly interested and everyone else was looking at him like he was fresh from the funny farm.

"Well?" Sarah broke the silence. "What did Prince Loam and Lord Krypton want?" Now everyone looked at her like she was the crazy one.

"Apparently they wanted to know who was faster, a Troll or a Brownie. So I set up a race from one end of the Goblin Castles Gardens to another."

"Who won?" David asked, enjoying Toby's story.

"No one." Toby shrugged. "Krypton tripped over and ended up falling on Prince Loam. When I left they were still trying to peel him off Krypton's tunic."

"Oh, how horrible." Gwen cried.

"He'll be okay." Toby assured everyone. "Brownies are amazingly elastic creatures. You could ping one off your fingers like an elastic band if you wanted, but I don't think they'd like it. I expect he'll just need a bit of rest." He distracted himself by dusting off the front of his white poets shirt as everyone took in the information.

His parents only blinked at him, while his friends found it a good joke. "Nice one Toby." Jules laughed as he slapped the Goblin Princes shoulder. "But seriously. Where've you been? A theatre troop? Look at what your wearing." He indicated Toby's outfit.

"This is the usual attire the Goblin Prince is required to wear." Toby sighed. 'They're just not getting it.' He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course they don't 'get it'." Jareth's voice sounded in his ear as the world around Toby and Sarah froze. Jareth appeared in a puff of glitter on the seat Sarah was leaning against, causing her to jump in alarm and fall into his lap. With a chuckle he scooped her up properly and let her curl up against him.

"Why Aboveground didn't you just wipe everyone's memories of me being away?" Toby started to rant.

"Because," Jareth purred. "as you are the one who went away, you are the one responsible for your actions."

"How can I wipe someone's memory if I'm not _there_! And if I _was_, that defeats the entire idea of wiping their memories in the _first_ _place_!" The boy protested, standing in front of the couple with his hands on his hips.

Jareth only smirked at the boy having a hissy fit. "That's you're problem too."

"You haven't even _shown_ me that memory spell _yet_!" Toby was ready to throw something at the king when Sarah saved the day. She turned to the Goblin King, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. The kiss left both parties breathless as they stared into each others eyes, Toby only rolled his eyes at the display.

"Don't worry, Toby." Sarah assured him after her romantic interlude. "Jareth's just being difficult."

Jareth humphed and frowned playfully at her. "You were the one who wanted to see your brother squirm." He accused Sarah, prodding her side and making her wriggle.

"So this was _your_ idea of _revenge_ the _entire_ time!" Toby practically screamed.

"Way to drop me in it, Jareth." Sarah muttered as she slapped the grinning Kings arm.

"I live only to serve." He teased.

"Good grief!" Toby was beside himself. "Why didn't you just broadcast my baby photos around school, or something!"

"Toby." Sarah interrupted. "This wasn't my revenge."

"What?"

"Why would I want revenge for being caught playing '_Twister_'?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no reason." Toby sighed, relived. If Sarah wanted revenge, she could come up with something even Jareth would consider cruel. "So, Mum and Dad and everyone, won't remember a thing?"

"That's right." Jareth grinned.

"Oh." Toby scratched the top of his head "Just checking." He muttered to the grinning pair as he made his way to the stairs to go to his room and lie down.

(I'm sorry. I had a whole lot of answers to reviews all written up, but them my computer spazzed out and I lost them! Forgive me! The next chapter is the final chapter, (Sob!) and as such will be based on Toby. If you have read my previous notes, you will see I wrote one (Somewhere) that this fic is based on Toby.I put Sarah in the first chapters bacause I thought it would be boring if Toby just found out his sister was injured and somwhere in England. If you guys want a sequel, which will have more Sarah in it, please give me your suggestions. Maybe I'll do lots of little one-shots from each idea and dedicate it to you guys. But for now I am contimplating Sarah's revenge on Toby! AF laughed at some of my ideas, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. --; Anyway here's my re-written shout outs! Not as good as the origanal's but still decent.)

**Lady of the Labarinth:** I never said they slep together! Sarah just sat on the bed! _NOW COULD YOU PLEASE CALL OFF THE FILKING GOBLINS! THEY'RE ATTACKING US WITH TOILET BRUSHES! HIT THE DIRT! Oo_

**Nyllewell:** OMG! A new reviewer! Thanks!It's so emberrising when someone does that, eh?

**Sheng. Long 2005:** Candy! Sorry, I dont understand what you mean. My review section leads to an M-rated fic? Do you want me to up the rating? They didn't do anything. ; Honest.

**Ladyofthedragons1:** Sorry the next, and last (SOB!) chapter won't have any fluff in it. But thanks for the cookies! What AF don't know, won't kill me! Unless I OD on suger. Can that even happen? Hope not. It's too scary to think about! --;

**Morrigana:** Another new Reviewer! Yay! Welcome aboard!

**For everyone else:** _THE END IS NEAR! SOB! I LOVE YOU GUYS! _AF:She'sactually crying. How pathetic.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue or Unlucky fo...

This is the end chapter! SOB! WHYYYYY! Oh yeah! Because I couldnt think of anything else! Duh! I'm so stupid! AF: Yes. Yes, you are. L: Shut up.

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue or Unlucky for some**

"Bye, Mom!" Toby called as he ran out the door, backpack over his shoulder. He was seriously late for school. As soon as he shut the door Toby dodged behind the bush outside his house and teleported to the Janitors closet just outside his locker. Stepping out Toby quickly trotted to his locker and opened the door with a quick wave of his hand over the combination lock.

"Hey, Toby." Toby jumped as Allen seemed to appear beside him out of nowhere. "Nice hair."

"What?" Toby opened his locker and peered into the mirror some narcissistic student had fitted a mirror into the metal door. He found his hair had been given neon pink and green highlights and he had his 'Goblin Prince' makeup on. "Sarah!" The goblin prince hissed under his breath, silently wishing his sister ill.

"It's okay, dude. Just magic it away." Toby turned to Allen in shock. "My Mom's a squib. So my grandparents were thrilled when I started showing magic." Allen explained to the stunned Toby. "I'm use to seeing magic. Just not outside my Nana's house." Toby snapped out of his daze

The fae boy ran his hand through his hair then looked in the mirror again. "Damn." he growled. "She's done it with magic!"

"Tom Nicholson has some shoe polish you can use." Allen suggested.

"That's going to have to do." Toby muttered. "You go get the stuff, I'll go and hide in the boys."

"But how're you gong to put it on?" Allen asked as Toby emptied his rucksack into the locker and pulled it over his head. "You're gonna suffocate." Allen warned as people tittered and stared as they passed by.

"That only happens if the bag's plastic." Toby grumbled.

"What's with the fashion statement?" Said a feminine voice.

"Nuts." The prince groaned as Gwen, Tracy, David and Jules came over.

"Or is it a magic trick." Jules guessed. "Ya know? When the guy disappears into a box. Only your doing it in a bag."

"Oh yeah, genius." Toby said sarcastically from the bag as he turned to face his friends. "I'm going to suddenly disappear into my backpack." Suddenly the idea didn't sound so ridicules.

"There's no need to get tetchy." Tracy chided.

Toby heard Allen move forward to steer him towards the boy's toilets. "Look." He said. "Toby's had a '_experience_' last night, involving: his sister, hair dye and makeup."

Dave winced and Jules gave a hiss of sympathy. "Lets see!" Tracy and Gwen squealed.

"No!" Toby yelled as he was quickly dragged down the corridor to the toilets by Allen.

"I need a distraction." Allen whispered to Toby as their friends tried to snatch the bag from his head. Several people, mainly Jocks, joined in the fun as the pair made a run for it.

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is…" There was an almighty bang, wind blew leaves through the halls and threw doors open. Everyone stopped and turned to see the source of the storm as Toby and Allen jumped through the doors and hid in a toilet stall.

In the end Allen didn't bother borrowing the shoe polish. Toby magiked some up. But it had to be put on manually with some Q-tips and anything else Toby could magic up or it wouldn't stick. By the time the two boys walked through the classroom doors, they were half a hour late and still hadn't been able to remove the makeup.

"Mr Williams. Mr McLeod. Thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence in class today." All the girls giggled as a dejected Toby and Allen traipsed into the room. Toby had darkened his highlights with dark shoe polish and Allen had decided to match, out of pity for his friend. Only his had been put on with magic.

"Sorry Miss." They both said.

"Mr Williams." Their English teacher, Miss Smith, said as she hid a smirk behind a hand. "Makeup is against school rules."

"Yeah, Williams!" Came a yell from the back of the class. "If your gonna come to school with makeup on, you could at least dress to match!" Everyone laughed, Toby even saw his other friends give him sympathetic and apologetic looks as they giggled.

"My sisters got a nice dress you could borrow!" Someone put in, causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Gods!" Toby threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine!" He shouted angrily before stamping over to the door and slam it behind him. As soon as the door had shut was it thrown open again and Toby came storming back in, but this time looking every inch a Goblin Prince. "There!" He then stomped over to his seat to sit and pout.

Allen was the first to break the stunned silence, by laughing. He laughed so hard he needed to steady himself on a desk. "You… you…" Allen gasped out. "are in so much… trouble!"

Toby huffed then, waving a hand, seemed to freeze time. "Quick!" He said. "Get into your seat!" As Allen did so time began again. No one seemed to notice that Toby and Allen had been late, or that Toby was now back into his normal clothes but still in makeup.

Allen flicked a note over to Toby saying: 'I take it you'll be talking to Sarah later.'

Toby gave him a nod, deciding not to press for revenge. Sarah would be too hard to get, especially with Jareth on her side. And besides, It was nice to know he had someone at school to talk to about magic.

It was a good thing Toby insisted in learning that memory spell after his scare the night before.

End

(IT'S THE END PPL! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? Oh! Right! Shout outs!)

**Mdfang:** You're the only person to tell me your vote! What's up with that? Goblins on top? I wouldnt eat that! Toe Jam!

**BOWIEgirl:** Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Waves hands in air) AF: And Me.

**Danielle:** Wow. 4am is late! I'm touched you would be reading _my _fic at that time in the morning. As you can tell, my ego just got a _big_ boost! AF: I've got my stick handy, to whack it back down.

**Nyllewell:** Strange? Thanks! I take that as a complament.

**Vampirehelsing:** Did you know there's a japanese cartoon called Hellsing? With two L's. Dracula's a good guy! And he gats to shoot Nazis with his really big gun!

**Ladyofthedragons1:** COOOOOKKKKIIIIEEEESSSS! AF: Oh Gods! Noooooo!

**Solea:** AF: Three times over what? L: Shut up. You took away my cookies. Meanie!

**Jumping-jo:** I had to practically OD on ice cream to get this revengeidea. But I still kinda think it's lame...

**Sheng.Long 2005:** I confess! I had no idea what Toby could do while in Hogwarts, so I skipped. But if I had typed it up, it might have seemed too much like a filler and I don't want you guys to go through that. Because I find it really annoying when I read a fic then it turns into a filler. But you are the only one to spot it, so it's all good!

**Moonjava:**(Passes hankie) So? You want me to make a sequle too? That's good! I only have two votes! God's what is wrong with everyone! Hope this chapter wasn't too dissapointing.

REMEMBER PEOPLE! VOTE! If you guys want a sequel, which will have more Sarah in it, please give me your suggestions.I might do lots of little one-shots from each idea and dedicate it to you guys. So don't be shy. DON'T! Just click.


End file.
